


Pangeran Jalil dan Kesalahan-Kesalahan

by fumate



Series: bumi seribu cerita [9]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: Bandom WIP Amnesty. Ini kisah tentang dua pangeran, keluarga mereka masing-masing, dan apa artinya cinta (dalam seluruh bentuknya).
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Series: bumi seribu cerita [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850134
Kudos: 1





	Pangeran Jalil dan Kesalahan-Kesalahan

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh orang yang muncul di sini bukan milik saya melainkan merupakan musisi-musisi independen. Karya ini 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
>  **Author's Note** : Halo! Pertama-tama, saya ingin curhat sedikit. Sebenarnya tidak rela juga melepas karya ini—saya telah mengerjakannya begitu lama dan merancang semestanya jauh lebih lama lagi, tapi apa boleh buat. Saya selalu mandek hendak melanjutkan. Situasi belakangan (baik situasi kehidupan pribadi saya maupun situasi perfandoman Bandom yang semakin kacau) juga sangat tidak mendukung untuk saya menggarap fanfiksi ini lebih lanjut. Belakangan pun saya jadi terfiksasi pada OC sendiri.
> 
> Maka, untuk sementara waktu, karya ini saya publikasi apa adanya: seperempat jadi dan belum disunting. Banyak yang rumpang. Barangkali kalian jadi bisa menerka proses menulis saya; saya memang penulis yang senang menulis tak berurutan, haha. Semoga fanfiksi ini masih bisa dibaca tanpa membuat kesal.
> 
> Di masa depan, tidak menutup kemungkinan saya akan melanjutkan kembali WIP ini dan menyelesaikannya. TFKAU adalah proses fundamental saya untuk berkembang sebagai penulis. Ia pernah menjadi kotak pasir pribadi saya; saya menghargainya sebagai kenangan dan sebagai sarana bertumbuh. Karya ini, secara esensi, harusnya menjadi tulang punggung AU ini. Ia merupakan cerita pertama dari tiga cerita lainnya. Entah apakah mereka akan saya tulis atau tidak. Saya harap iya. AU ini sangat berarti bagi saya; ada koneksi spesial tersendiri yang membuat saya enggan mengabaikannya seutuhnya, meskipun sekarang saya sudah cukup besar, dan saya sadar AU ini benar-benar konyol sekali. Namun, ya, begitulah bagaimana manusia mencinta: tidak rasional dan penuh rasa.
> 
> Saya sudah tidak begitu terikat di Bandom lagi—belakangan ini saya lebih fokus mengembangkan cerita orisinil dan karakter-karakter sendiri. Saya pun mengerti tokoh-tokoh yang sering saya tulis banyak melakukan kesalahan, yang saya pahami memang agak fatal sehingga tentu saja membuat orang (bahkan penggemar sekalipun) meninggalkan dan menjauhi mereka. Cerita ini mulai ditulis sejak 2017 dan terakhir dilanjutkan di 2019. Di titik ini, saya telah begitu "halu" hingga mampu melihat tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini sebagai karakter dan entitas yang sama sekali berbeda dari siapa mereka sebenarnya di dunia nyata. Moga-moga saya tidak salah bicara, dan kalian bisa maklum, bahkan jika suatu saat saya memutuskan melanjutkan kembali AU ini. Bagaimanapun juga AU ini telah menemani saya tumbuh dewasa.
> 
> Akhir kata, saya hanya ingin mengucapkan: terima kasih banyak mau membaca!

Brendon berandai bagaimana rasanya menjadi rakyat biasa.

Sedari ia masih kecil, Brendon selalu mendengar bagaimana luar biasa ia dan keluarganya; bahwa dirinya dan orang tuanya adalah “Generasi Emas”, bahwa eksistensi mereka adalah keajaiban dan berkah bagi Acreotia. Gelar raja Papa berubah menjadi maharaja sejak Papa masih 25. Pops, selain sebagai asanamita (permaisuri laki-laki) ketiga Acreotia setelah sekian lama—asanamita pertama yang pasangannya seorang raja dan bukan ratu, juga merupakan penyair terkenal bahkan sebelum ia menikahi Papa.

Papamu seorang concifatte, cerita Pops sewaktu Brendon masih kecil, itulah bagaimana kami memilikimu dan saudara-saudaramu sebagai anak kandung sekalipun kami berdua laki-laki.

Brendon belum mengerti. Kepalanya nyaman dipangku paha Pops, matanya berbinar penasaran pada sepasang netra coklat ayahnya. Apa itu concifatte, Pops?

Concifatte adalah manusia-manusia spesial pilihan Dewa Polzerque. Brendon tahu, kan, kalau umumnya orang lain punya ibu dan ayah dibandingkan dua ibu atau dua ayah?

Un, angguk Brendon. Aku tahu.

Kalaupun mereka punya dua ibu atau dua ayah, hampir bisa dipastikan orang tua kandung mereka tetap seorang ayah dan ibu. Beda denganmu. Beda dengan saudara-saudaramu.

Beda?

Iya. Kalian, kan, orang tua kandungnya aku dan Papa. Tidak ada ibu. Makanya kalian juga adalah anak-anak istimewa.

Ooh!

Nah, menurutmu kenapa kamu punya dua ayah tanpa ibu?

Tadi Pops bilang itu karena Papa seorang concifatte?

Pops terkekeh. Pintar sekali anakku ini, katanya. Jadi apa concifatte itu?

Aku mana tahu, Brendon mengerucutkan bibir. Pops belum menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar.

Ia mengaduh sebal ketika Pops tertawa lagi, kali ini menyentil pucuk hidungnya pelan. Pops! Jangan, dong! Hidungku sakit nih!

Maaf, deh, maaf. Jadi begini, Sayang. Concifatte, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, adalah orang-orang yang Polzerque pilih sendiri. Mereka diberi berkah; bisa melihat dunia dari sudut pandang feminin dan maskulin, hal begitu. Dasarnya, mereka dilipat gandakan kemampuan berpikir dan kemampuan merasanya, sehingga jiwa mereka seimbang sebagai manusia. Concifatte juga mampu memiliki keturunan baik dengan lelaki ataupun perempuan, sebab terlepas dari kelaminnya, para concifatte bisa mengambil salah satu peran, entah itu mengandung benih atau menanam benih—

Benih? Apa sebelum menjadi bayi, kita berupa bibit? Seperti tanaman?

Pops mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Brendon, dan sejurus kemudian, terbahak. Brendon mengernyit tidak suka.

Semacam itu, ya. Nanti kamu akan tahu detilnya kalau sudah diajari gurumu. Tadi kita sampai mana? Ah, ya. Karena kelebihannya itulah mereka diistimewakan. Ditinggikan derajatnya. Dilindungi Polzerque sendiri. Begitu. Mengerti, tidak?

Brendon memandang lama. Lalu menggeleng. Tidak.

Sederhananya, kamu lahir dari Papa. Pops hanya bantu memberi bibitnya saja.

Oh! Berarti Papa adalah Mama?

Pops menyeringai. Iya, Sayang, sesuatu semacam itu. Tapi jangan bilang Papa. Nanti Papa bakal marah ke kita berdua.

Brendon bergidik. Dia pernah melihat Papa marah pada salah satu dewan istana, dan Papa yang marah bukanlah Papa yang menyenangkan. Menyeramkan, malah.

Kenapa? Takut?

Tentu saja!

Tidak usah takut, Pops menyisiri rambutnya dengan jemari yang sedikit kasar. Selama kamu diam Papa tidak akan tahu apa-apa. Papamu itu orang baik. Takdirnya sebagai orang hebat sudah ditentukan sejak sebelum ia lahir, dan tetap saja ia rendah hati dan ramah pada rakyatnya. Padahal, biasanya kalau orang diberi kehebatan sedikit, mereka akan jadi sombong. Papamu tidak. Makanya rakyat sangat cinta pada Papa.

Begitulah. Sampai Brendon 6 tahun, Pops sering menceritakan kehebatan keluarga mereka. Bukan hanya Papa, pula, karena itu belum mengikutkan sejarah leluhur mereka. Ada legenda yang menyebutkan kalau moyang keluarga Wentz, keluarganya Pops, adalah seorang pahlawan terkenal dari selatan yang kemudian menetap di Acreotia. Katanya ia berjasa banyak. Utamanya, karena ia berhasil mengalahkan Raja Beruang yang ganas, yang di masanya—di mana semua binatang masih bisa berbicara—merupakan makhluk yang sangat meresahkan sebab ia suka memangsa manusia. Nenek Moyang Wentz lantas menghabisi Raja Beruang ketika ia mau dijadikan camilan siang hari. Dari sanalah, warga Acreotia jadi lebih berani berburu dan memperluas wilayah tempat tinggal mereka ke daerah yang dulunya cuma milik binatang saja. (Brendon sendiri tidak terlalu suka dengan Nenek Moyang Wentz, lantaran dari hari itu pula seluruh binatang berhenti berbicara pada manusia. Lalu setelah banyak generasi, mereka lupa sepenuhnya bagaimana cara berbicara.)

Keluarga Papa tidak kalah mengesankan. Legenda lama bilang bahwasanya tanah Acreotia pertama kali ditemukan oleh satu kru penjelajah yang terdampar, yang dipimpin oleh Kakek Moyang Stumph. Mereka lalu menetap di pulau itu. Ketika penduduknya semakin banyak, Kakek Moyang Stumph diangkat sebagai raja, dan lahirlah Acreotia. Mereka bilang daerah pusat pemerintahan Acreotia tidak pernah berubah sekalipun wilayahnya terus bertambah luas. Mereka bilang, daerah yang dulu dihuni oleh Kakek Moyang Stumph, sekarang adalah istana tempat tinggal Brendon dan keluarganya.

Semua ini tercantum dalam berbagai buku besar, yang tebalnya seringkali melebihi tumpukan pekerjaan Papa (dan mengingat seberapa sibuknya Papa, itu mengatakan sesuatu) dan disimpan dalam lemari-lemari raksasa di perpustakaan pribadi mereka. Brendon hapal isinya. Ia telah khatam membaca bebuku tersebut berkali-kali sejak ia fasih mencerna huruf sebagai kata. Dari kumpulan dongeng hingga sejarah, Brendon tahu banyak hal yang berhubungan tentang kerajaannya, lebih-lebih keluarganya.

Inilah pemikiran yang selalu diinjeksikan padanya sepanjang hidup: keluargamu hebat. Pops seorang berbakat. Papa apalagi—hidupnya digelimpangi keagungan yang kuat. Leluhurmu, baik dari pihak Pops maupun pihak Papa, terkenal dan terhormat. Kehebatan mengalir dalam darahmu. Jadilah hebat. Jadilah luar biasa.

Pops istimewa. Papa lahir untuk jadi legenda. Karena mereka berdua luar biasa, Brendon dan saudara-saudaranya juga harus luar biasa.

Ia memandang langit. Awan-awan putih yang seperti kapas berarak pelan didorong angin. Cuacanya cerah, sudah beberapa hari tidak hujan. Kebun bunga Papa jadi harus disiram langsung oleh para kakek tua yang lebih sering istirahat di bulan-bulan penghujan ini.

Berbaring di kursi taman begini merupakan aktivitas favorit Brendon kalau sedikit lelah. Tadi pagi ia ada latihan berpedang, dimentori langsung oleh Gabe Saporta, panglima perang kerajaan. Menurut Paman Gabe, Brendon sudah sangat lincah dalam seni berpedang, tetapi masih kurang menguasai tekniknya. _Refleksmu bagus_ , katanya, _tetapi kalau kau tidak bisa mengimbangi kelihaian lawanmu, kesempatanmu menang tetap tipis. Kegesitan yang tidak dibarengi kemahiran sama saja seperti menyusuri Acreotia dengan peta kerajaan lain_.

Brendon mengerjap. Tangannya mulai pegal dilipat dan dijadikan bantal kepala. Bebungaan di hadapannya berbau harum yang pekat kala angin meniup pelan. Brendon bisa melihat siluet para prajurit yang tengah bersantai dari ekor mata, menjaga gerbang tanpa terlalu serius. Suara tawa mereka terdengar samar bagi Brendon yang pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa-masa lampau.

“Pangeran! Pangeran Brendon!”

Ah. Waktu istirahatnya sudah habis, ya.

Tepat sebagaimana yang ia duga, Brendon mendapati dua dayang berlari kecil menghampirinya, langkah mereka sedikit dihambat gaun yang mereka kenakan, sedetik setelah dirinya bangun dari kursi dan beralih duduk.

“Pangeran Brendon!” seru salah satu dayang, membungkuk sopan ketika sampai di hadapan. “Dari mana saja? Kami kebingungan mencari Anda!”

“Aku cuma beristirahat sejenak, kok. Tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.” Brendon mengernyit. Apa mereka baru? Rasanya hampir semua orang di istana tahu bahwa kursi taman adalah tempat favorit Brendon yang pasti dikunjungi setidaknya sehari sekali.

“Sekarang waktunya Anda mengikuti pelajaran sejarah kenegaraan,” kata yang satunya lagi, menunduk. “Peramal1 Trohman menunggu Anda.”

Jadwalnya cukup padat setiap awal bulan. Sebagai seorang pangeran, Brendon diharapkan bisa jadi sehebat Papa. Ia dimimpikan orang untuk jadi sosok tangguh yang jenius lagi sempurna. Rasanya seperti ia tidak diperbolehkan punya cela.

Sedikit mengeluh dalam hati, kakinya tidak semangat dalam langkah-langkah menuju Paman Joe.

Brendon berandai rasanya menjadi orang biasa.

♣

“Wajahmu kisut sekali.”

Brendon menaikkan satu alis. “Aku sedang malas,” Tidak ada gunanya pura-pura semangat, apalagi kalau sudah dikomentari begitu. Ia duduk di karpet. Berhadapan langsung dengan Paman Joe yang sekarang tampak heran, hanya terhalang meja kecil tergeletaki buku.

“Kenapa?”

“Yah, malas saja,” jawab Brendon. Ia bersila, tangan menyokong badan yang condong ke belakang. “Aku punya banyak pelajaran. Memanah, berpedang, meramu—itu yang menguras tenaga saja. Belum menghitung pelajaran begini.”

“Posturmu, Brendon.”

“Apa?”

“Duduk yang benar.”

Brendon mengerjap. Lalu wajahnya merengut sebal, tetapi tidak cukup berani untuk membantah lebih lanjut. “Ah, ya,” ucapnya sebelum duduk dengan tegak dan tangan yang dipangkukan di atas paha. “Aku minta maaf.”

Paman Joe tersenyum. “Kamu seorang pangeran. Pangeran harus bisa dan tahu banyak hal supaya menjadi pemimpin yang hebat.”

“Tapi bukan aku pewaris takhtanya. Putra mahkota itu Dallon, jadi sebenarnya, aku tidak paham kenapa aku _harus_ memenuhi standar yang sama dengannya.”

“Kau bukan pewaris takhta,” angguk Paman membenarkan. “Setidaknya bukan jika Dallon terus hidup sampai ia punya anak. Bagaimanapun, bukan pewaris takhta tidak berarti kau akan disingkirkan menjadi rakyat biasa. Memangnya siapa yang akan membantu pemerintahan Dallon nanti kalau bukan kau dan Tyler?”

Brendon mengerutkan kening. “Papa tidak begitu.”

“Patrick tidak punya saudara. Dia anak tunggal.” Paman Joe mengetukkan jemari ke sudut meja. Kebiasaannya memanggil Papa dengan nama depan hanya keluar di depan beberapa orang saja—yang mengejutkannya, termasuk Papa. Memang Paman Joe cukup dekat dengan Papa. Dulu Papa yang mengangkat Paman Joe menjadi peramal kerajaan. “Makanya dia cukup keteteran. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana papamu itu kurang istirahat mengurusi pekerjaan?”

Pertanyaan itu mengambang tanpa jawaban.

“Karena tidak punya saudara, Patrick harus senantiasa berhati-hati pada semua pekerjanya, mau itu dewan sepertiku, hakim, atau prajurit sekalipun. Dia juga harus cermat. Jangan sampai salah pilih.”

“Salah pilih apa?”

“Orang-orang yang menjalankan kebijakannya—maupun yang ikut andil menyarankan kebijakan baru. Dewasa ini, tipu daya tikus-tikus istana makin dahsyat saja. Patrick harus awas kalau ada yang mencoba macam-macam. Itulah kenapa dia harus ekstra cermat; lantaran memang lebih mudah mengawasi daripada memilih.” Paman Joe menatapnya. “Pengkhianat itu seringkali orang yang paling tidak terduga, seperti waktu kau ja—“

Ucapan itu terputus. Ketika Paman Joe tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan hanya terbelalak saja, Brendon bertanya. Bingung.

“Waktu apa?”

“Ah, ya.” Paman Joe diam. Brendon curiga ia sedang memilah kata-katanya. “Waktu itu. Ada kekacauan kekuasaan saat kau masih kecil, tapi aku tidak ingat detailnya.”

“Kekacauan kekuasaan bagaimana?”

Paman Joe tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Brendon, lama, nampak tidak nyaman memikirkan apa yang hendak dikatakan. “Kekacauan. Papamu sempat kelimpungan mengurusi pemerintahan yang mendadak berantakan. Ruang kerjanya banjir tugas. Rakyat banyak yang datang meminta pengadilan, kecurangan perdagangan di sana-sini, lalu kabar burung tentang ancaman invasi.”

Brendon mengerutkan kening. “Bagaimana ceritanya pemerintahan bisa mendadak berantakan?"

“Itu cerita panjang,” Paman Joe berpikir. “Tapi sesuatu terjadi ketika Tyler baru lahir. Sesuatu yang besar. Patrick sempat hilang kendali atas kuasanya sesaat, dan Pete tidak mampu membantu banyak.”

“Sesuatu apa?”

“Hei, hal ini di luar materi kita,” tawa Paman Joe. “Nanti kamu bisa pelajari sendiri. Sekarang—“

“Tapi kan ini juga sejarah!” protes Brendon. “Jelas terjadi. Fakta. Sementara aku diajari banyak hal tidak berguna seperti legenda leluhur yang _belum tentu_ benar! Kenapa aku tidak diajari ini juga?”

“Jangan sebut sejarah leluhurmu tidak berguna, Nak.” Paman Joe mengingatkan.

Brendon menunduk, memelankan suaranya. “Maaf. Tapi setidaknya Paman mengerti maksudku.”

“Ya, ya, tentu saja aku mengerti,” dengkus Paman. “Kamu memang lebih percaya dengan eksistensi Ethelader daripada leluhurmu sendiri.”

Brendon memerah malu, tapi juga sedikit kesal. “Ah. Sudahlah. Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang?”

Paman Joe tersenyum. “Kabar baik untukmu: hari ini kita akan membahas Kerajaan Timur yang terkenal.”

♣

Makan malam tidak pernah jadi sesuatu yang spesial bagi Brendon.

Kebanyakan, keluarganya sudah lelah ketika malam tiba. Papa jelas punya alasan kuat untuk nampak lesu di meja makan. Pops juga sebelas-dua belas. Ia setia menemani Papa dalam semua urusannya, membantu, memberi masukan—setidaknya begitulah yang Brendon ketahui. Dallon dan Tyler... yah. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Dallon menghabiskan waktu untuk berpedang atau berburu bersama Jon. Tyler sering kurang tidur karena hobi membacanya. Brendon hampir selalu merasa hanya dia saja yang masih punya energi dan semangat setiap makan malam.

Kali ini juga tidak berbeda. Meja makan hening, diisi wajah-wajah lelah yang kelihatan rindu beristirahat. Brendon mengamati semua. Pops duduk sedikit lebih dekat pada Papa dibanding biasanya. Dallon terus makan sambil menunduk, memusatkan fokus pada hidangannya. Tyler nampak seolah ia tengah berpikir ke mana-mana, dengan pandangan kosong menatap lurus Papa begitu.

Ruangan harum dipenuhi bebauan sedap hidangan malam itu, tetapi suara yang mengisi hanyalah bunyi garpu dan sendok dan pisau yang beradu dengan piring. Brendon memotong kecil dagingnya. Sajiannya enak, tetapi ia tidak merasa lapar.

Ketika dagingnya sepertiga habis, Tyler tiba-tiba menurunkan garpu dan pisau makannya. Denting nyaringnya mendistraksi Brendon.

Tyler menatap Papa penuh determinasi. “Papa, aku mau bicara dengan Papa sesudah ini. Bol—”

“Tyler,” Papa meletakkan alat makannya juga, tapi tidak melepas pegangan. Dahinya berkerut dalam. “Kupikir kita semua sudah sangat hafal etika meja makan?”

Sontak Tyler nampak malu, meski wajahnya masih cukup datar—tidak seperti Brendon yang ekspresif. “Maaf,” suaranya mengecil. Ia melirik kepada seluruh keluarganya yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot mata berbeda-beda. “Tapi—boleh kan, aku berbicara berdua saja dengan Papa? Aku janji tidak akan lama.”

Alis Papa terangkat satu. “Tentu saja, Nak,” ia kembali menusuk potongan daging. “Sebelum itu, cepat-cepatlah habiskan makananmu. Kamu baru saja menyebabkan sedikit keributan di sini.”

“Aku—ah. Iya. Maaf.” Tyler diam sebentar, tatapannya kosong, sebelum ia menggeleng dan melahap sisa hidangan di piringnya dengan sedikit terburu. Pops mengunyah daging sementara pandangannya terfokus terlalu lama pada Tyler, Brendon sadar.

Makan malam berlanjut seperti biasa. Hening. Canggung. Brendon mengosongkan isi piringnya tanpa mau banyak berpikir.

Ia melewati Tyler yang mengekor Papa menyepi ke salah satu ruangan lain ketika makan malam selesai. Mereka pasti membicarakan hal penting. Seandainya Brendon masih punya semangat, ia pasti akan menuruti rasa penasarannya untuk menguping.

Langkahnya menuju kamar bergema di koridor besar yang sepi.

♣

Kamarnya adalah surga kebebasan.

Brendon menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang, merasa nyaman akhirnya ia bisa berbaring di permukaan empuk. Ia sebenarnya tidak boleh begitu—Papa bisa marah kalau tahu Brendon bukannya duduk dengan lembut sebelum berbaring seperti yang ia ajarkan, karena menurut Papa, sangat buruk untuk jatuh (apalagi _lompat_ ) ke ranjang. Ah, tapi apa tadi katanya? Kamarnya adalah _surga kebebasan_. Brendon bisa berguling-guling dan bahkan jumpalitan di atas ranjang, tertawa sendiri, lupa pada beban tugasnya, bahagia dalam cara paling sederhana.

Bulan di langit menggantung rendah. Bulat. Seperti roti kacang merah kesukaannya, yang selalu dibuatkan koki istana seminggu dua kali hanya karena ia tahu Brendon punya semacam adiksi terhadap roti itu. Langit malam yang hitam kelam seolah menjanjikan petualangan mengerikan di alam mimpi.

Harusnya, Brendon sudah tidur sekarang. Dallon bilang besok Jon akan ke istana. Itu berarti keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu bermain seharian—dan Brendon juga ingin ikut, sebab sudah lama sejak ia turut bersantai melewati hari dengan kegiatan ringan seperti main catur.

Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya kadang memang begitu, menolak lelap tanpa alasan yang jelas. Itulah mengapa dibandingkan tidur, kini Brendon membaca.

Brendon bukan seseorang yang membaca seolah hidupnya bergantung pada buku-buku, seperti Tyler atau Pops. Ia sesungguhnya lebih menikmati seni musik atau olahraga dibanding sastra. Namun begitu, salah juga untuk berkata bahwa ia tidak membaca banyak buku. Lemari buku di kamarnya penuh oleh buku-buku yang sudah Brendon baca berulang kali hingga kertasnya lusuh dan jilidnya sedikit lepas. Bebuku tersebut berdiri mendempet, saling jepit di ruang yang sempit. Cuma sedikit yang kondisinya masih bagus meski telah dibaca Brendon berkali-kali.

(Dallon kadang mengejeknya (main-main) karena kebanyakan koleksi buku Brendon adalah dongeng dan cerita sebangsanya, tapi Brendon tidak peduli. Dia memang bukan Tyler yang akan melahap buku apa saja. Lagi pula, punya hak apa Dallon mengejeknya begitu? Dia sendiri rajin membaca karena meniru Papa, bukan karena memang cinta. Pfft. Brendon berani taruhan Dallon tidak sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa ia harus melahap buku membosankan seperti filsafat.)

Yang terbagus di antara semua ada di pangkuan Brendon. Kovernya mengilap bersih. Jilidnya kuat. Ujung-ujung halamannya tajam tak terlipat loyo. Seperti masih baru, padahal buku itu sudah Brendon miliki sejak ia baru bisa membaca.

Buku itu merupakan kumpulan dongeng, tapi isinya tidak terbatas pada dongeng, melainkan ada pula legenda (termasuk legenda leluhur-leluhurnya), mitos, hingga cerita mistis yang hidup di tengah masyarakat Acreotia. Sebegitu tebalnya hingga paha Brendon pun sedikit nyeri dibaringi buku tersebut. Brendon punya semacam keterikatan aneh dengan buku itu.

Di bawah pencahayaan lampu kuning, sampul bukunya nampak elegan, dengan warna dasar merah dan huruf-huruf emas yang membentuk kalimat _Pengantar Tidur Petualang Kecil_. Brendon menelusuri abjad timbulnya dengan permukaan telunjuk sebelum membuka halaman 160. Cepat. Ia hafal isi buku ini sebaik nama-nama hari. Ia terutama sangat hafal dengan kisah yang akan ia baca ulang. Kisah yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya kagum lagi terlepas dari sudah berapa ratus kali ia menikmatinya.

Inilah dongeng favoritnya semenjak kecil: Pangeran George dan Keabadian.

* * *

Dahulu kala, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan yang terkenal di seluruh jagat, yakni Kekaisaran Ethelader yang Agung. Negerinya permai sejahtera. Tanahnya subur dan makmur diberkahi para dewa. Seluruh rakyat hidup bahagia, terus mencintai sang Raja yang berjasa besar dalam memajukan kehidupan mereka. Rakyat percaya bahwa Raja, yang juga merupakan concifatte pertama dalam sejarah pemerintahan, diberkahi seluruh dewa bahkan sejak sebelum kelahirannya, sebab raja mereka yang sebelumnya sempat kesulitan memiliki anak sehingga ia dan permaisurinya menyepi untuk bertapa memohon keturunan dan kemudian diberikan seorang concifatte sebagai anak, sebelum beberapa tahun kemudian mereka memiliki putra lagi—yang kali ini merupakan manusia normal, sehingga statusnya kadang dianggap lebih rendah dari sang Raja, meski Raja sendiri sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan rakyat untuk sama menghormati adiknya.

Begitulah. Raja mereka sangat cerdas dan mahir dalam hampir segala bidang. Ia dicintai semua lapisan masyarakat, tua atau muda, pria atau wanita, sederhana atau kaya. Berkah dewa-dewi yang ia terima tidak hanya terasa oleh dirinya melainkan seluruh rakyatnya jua. Mereka hidup bersahaja, dalam tahun-tahun pertama pemerintahan sang Raja, tetapi Raja sendiri tidak begitu bahagia. Ada yang kurang dari hidupnya. Ini sebab Raja telah jatuh cinta pada nullus di kolam depan istana.

Sebagaimana yang kita tahu, nullus adalah makhluk tersendiri yang bersifat membingungkan. Mereka ada, tapi tiada. Abadi, namun bisa dihancurkan oleh para penciptanya. Tidak memiliki emosi, tetapi bisa merasa. Sejatinya mereka adalah ilusi yang bersifat paradoks; nullus adalah kreasi Polzerque dan Oukos dalam usaha damainya dan menjadi representasi hakiki kedua belah pihak. Jumlah mereka selalu tetap. Mereka berhabitat di permukaan air tertentu (yang umumnya adalah kolam atau danau). Mereka tidak memiliki gender yang tetap sebagaimana para manusia; nullus bisa hadir dalam bentuk apapun yang mereka inginkan, apakah itu lelaki atau perempuan—atau malah sesuatu di antara kedua itu, meskipun wajah mereka dasarnya akan tetap sama. Nullus juga disebut sebagai penjaga pengetahuan sebab Oukos mewariskan hampir seluruh rahasia semesta alam, rahasia kelahiran sebuah akhir dan kematian sebuah awal, segala yang ia ketahui sebagai dewa pengetahuan kepada para nullus. Mereka telah eksis dari ketika manusia pertama baru menghuni bumi, manusia-manusia yang masing-masing memiliki dua otak, sepasang sayap, dua kaki yang bergerak secepat angin, dan tiga mata. Ketika manusia-manusia itu melakukan banyak kerusakan dan berbalik melawan dewa-dewi mereka sendiri, yang berujung pada kehancuran pertama timpaan para dewa, nullus masih bertahan pada tempatnya masing-masing. Mereka masih bertahan ketika Myxel memperbaiki dunia, mengganti air lautan yang beracun, memperkokoh gunung yang berlubang, menciptakan jenis-jenis kehidupan baru; tanaman, hewan, dan tentu saja, manusia. Nullus masih bertahan saat manusia kedua tercipta—manusia yang hanya berotak satu, berkaki lemah, dan memiliki sebuah hati alih-alih sepasang sayap. Sampai kita hidup di zaman ini, nullus masih bertahan. Oh. Kalian tentu tahu ini.

Bagaimanapun, jumlah nullus yang kita ketahui ada adalah 12. Aslinya, ketika mereka baru diciptakan, nullus ada 13. Dua tinggal di kolam dan danau bumi bagian utara, tiga di mata air bumi timur, tiga di sesungai bumi selatan, dan lima di permukaan-permukaan air bumi barat. Nullus tidak pernah berkurang maupun bertambah sejak awal; kecuali kali ini.

Raja jatuh cinta pada salah satu nullus. Nullus tersebut telah lebih lama menghuni kolam daripada istana kerajaan telah berdiri, telah menemani Raja semenjak ia masih seorang pangeran kecil yang senang bermain di luar.

Raja jatuh cinta padanya.

Ia menjadi kurus dan semakin kurus saja seiring bertambahnya hari. Dadanya berat. Pikirannya penuh oleh masalah-masalah kerajaan tetapi hatinya kosong. Menanti ditempati. Hati sang Raja merindukan apa yang tidak nyata untuk mengisi spasi.

Kondisinya yang menyedihkan lama-kelamaan menarik perhatian dewa-dewi di Vulba Uhali. Polzerque, khususnya, sebagai Dewa Pencipta dan Pelindung Concifatte, merasa kasihan terhadap sang Raja. Dari sekian banyak pria dan wanita yang menginginkannya, Raja malah jatuh cinta pada sebuah ilusi. Itu menyedihkan. Polzerque tidak bisa membiarkan bagian dari kaum yang ia lindungi menderita begitu.

Setelah gagal berusaha meminta bantuan saudari kembarnya, Tivena, penguasa cinta itu sendiri, Polzerque putar otak. Sakit cinta Raja tidak bisa disembuhkan. Satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan Raja supaya tidak mati karena perkara bodoh ini nyatanya cuma ada satu. Nullus di kolam depan istana itu harus jadi manusia.

Di satu sisi, Polzerque merasa enggan juga, sebab ia adalah satu dari dua pencipta para nullus, dan sayang sekali rasanya kalau nullus-nullus yang telah bertahan dengan jumlah tetap selama ini terpaksa berkurang karena salah satunya berubah jadi manusia. Namun di sisi lain, Polzerque tidak bisa mengabaikan Raja—yang merupakan anaknya, dalam satu cara, sebab ia juga pencipta para concifatte.

Ketika Raja benar-benar jatuh sakit, Polzerque menyerah. Ia mendatangi Oukos untuk berdiskusi. Mereka lantas berseteru lantaran keinginan yang berbeda; Polzerque ingin menjadikan si Nullus-Kolam-Istana manusia seutuhnya, tetapi Oukos, yang membenci manusia, menentang keras ide tersebut. Adu argumen tidak terelakkan.

Polzerque sangat keras kepala. Ia terus mendebat Oukos tiga minggu penuh tanpa henti hingga Oukos lelah sendiri. Oukos lantas menyerah. Ia terpaksa menyetujui gagasan Polzerque—dengan satu kondisi; kelak, ketika Raja dan Nullus-Kolam-Istana itu punya anak, maka anak itulah yang akan meruntuhkan Ethelader sampai bekasnya tidak ada lagi.

Itu sebuah kutukan.

Polzerque tidak begitu acuh dan langsung menemui Raja dalam mimpinya. Ia memberitahu Raja ritual yang harus dilakukan untuk menghidupkan nullus tersayangnya langkah demi langkah. Tidak lama setelah Raja pulih, ritualnya dilaksanakan, dan Nullus-Kolam-Istana itu pun akhirnya menjadi manusia sungguhan dalam wujud yang paling sering ia gunakan, yakni wujud laki-lakinya. Mereka menikah. Nullus tersebut menjadi asanamita sang Raja.

Dari perkawinan ini mereka memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki yang cakap dan tampan. Putra bungsu mereka, Pangeran George, lebih terkenal di kalangan muda-mudi lantaran parasnya yang rupawan. Pangeran George punya mata coklat hangat kedua ayahnya, rambut hitam halus dan rahang tirus, figur tinggi kurus sang Raja, dan hidung mancung mirip sang Asanamita. Ia mewarisi kerupawanan Raja yang terkenal. Pada hari-hari biasa Pangeran George nampak tampan keterlaluan, tapi di waktu lain, sosoknya di bawah basuhan cahaya oranye surya senja membuatnya kelihatan semakin jelita. Keelokannya bersifat taksa. Sayang sekali, berbanding dengan kakaknya yang disiplin dan empatik, Pangeran George justru adalah seorang yang arogan dan egois.

Pada akhirnya, sifat buruknya ini tidak hanya mengantarkan sang pangeran ke dalam penderitaan berkepanjangan, melainkan juga membawa Ethelader pada kehancurannya.

Di suatu hari, ketika dilangsungkan festival panen, Pangeran George merasa bosan. Ia sudah terlalu sering menyaksikan festival tersebut hingga merasa muak sendiri. Rakyat berlalu-lalang menyapanya sebelum menikmati perayaan, berdansa dengan gembira, sementara para pemain musik mendendangkan lagu puja-puji pada dewa. Ini semua membuat Pangeran George bosan. Bahkan segala penganan yang disediakan pun tidak mampu menarik minatnya sama sekali.

Saat festival baru berjalan setengah acara, Pangeran George menyelinap keluar dari alun-alun tempat perayaan bersama seorang sahabatnya. Mereka berjalan cepat melewati rombongan arak-arakan hasil bumi. Memastikan tidak ketahuan Raja atau keluarga. Bergerak segesit mungkin. Sebisu padang pasir saat diam-diam menuntun kuda-kuda mereka sebelum, kala sudah cukup jauh dari keramaian, menungganginya ke pelosok desa yang tengah ditinggalkan.

"Festival itu bodoh sekali," keluh Pangeran George sembari kuda mereka berderap ringan melewati toko-toko kelontong yang tutup dan rumah kosong. "Aku muak dibuatnya."

Sahabatnya, yang merupakan anak seorang menteri, diam saja dan tersenyum sopan. Kudanya berjalan sedikit lebih lambat dari kuda sang pangeran, untuk menegaskan sopan-santun, sebab sekalipun Pangeran adalah sahabatnya ia tetap tidak bisa bersikap terlalu akrab.

"Menjadi seorang pangeran membuatku muak."

Ada jeda keheningan di antara mereka beberapa lama. Ketika jelaslah bahwa Pangeran George tidak akan mengatakan hal apapun lagi sebelum direspon, sahabatnya bertanya, pelan. "Dan kenapakah itu?"

Pangeran George menghela napas. "Hidupku penuh dengan prestasi-prestasi tak memuaskan. Keluargaku menjengkelkan. Ayah sok sibuk sekali mengurus tugas kerajaan, sementara Papa... yah. Ia lebih sering melakukan hal-hal acak dibanding peduli pada anaknya. Kau tentu tahu lah—Papa memang bukan murni manusia, menyedihkannya. Kurasa itu memengaruhi cara pikirnya."

Itu bukan ucapan yang sopan, tetapi sahabat sang pangeran tidak bisa langsung membantah. Ia khawatir Pangeran akan tersinggung dan menghukumnya kalau ia berani sekadar menegur pelan. "Bagaimana dengan kakak Anda?"

"Kakakku?" dengkus Pangeran George, merasa lucu dan sebal. "Dia calon pewaris takhta. Ayah tentu saja menaruh perhatian lebih padanya, membimbingnya secara pribadi, blah blah blah. Kakakku anak kesayangan Ayah dan Papa. Ia lebih suka melelahkan diri sendiri demi dipuji Ayah dan Papa dibanding bersenang-senang bersamaku, sekalipun kesempatan kami hura-hura tidak banyak."

Sahabatnya diam sesaat. "Begitu," sahutnya, lambat, tidak yakin harus menjawab bagaimana. "Namun tentunya hidup Anda lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saya."

"Kau bercanda? Aku mau menukar apa saja untuk menjadi orang lain."

"—Ah?"

"Aku sudah bilang. Keluargaku itu... bagaimana aku menyebutnya. Menjengkelkan, ah, ya. Mereka adalah orang-orang aneh yang menjengkelkan. Ayah jatuh cinta pada sebuah ilusi—coba, bayangkan, ia menikahi _ilusi yang dimanusiakan_. Lalu darinya lahir aku dan kakakku. Tidak ada yang bagus dari keluargaku."

"Tapi ayah Anda seorang raja agung," sahabatnya kurang setuju. Gelisah juga ia mendengar keluhan-keluhan sang pangeran. "Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Beliau dicintai seluruh rakyatnya."

"Aku sejujurnya tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kalian begitu terobsesi dengan gelar raja agung yang kalian berikan padanya. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Pa—"

Pangeran George lebih dulu mengangkat satu tangan, membungkam sahabatnya dengan efektif. "Dengar, aku tahu bagimu ini sulit diterima, tapi memang begitu adanya. Keluargaku tidak hebat seperti yang dielukan orang-orang. Menjadi raja agung tidak lantas berarti kau sempurna dalam segala hal; Ayah toh nyatanya tidak adil sebagaimana yang selalu dibicarakan masyarakat. Ayah lebih suka mengurusi tetek-bengek kerajaan daripada merawat anak-anaknya, dan kalaupun ia melakukannya, ia jelas lebih sayang pada kakakku dibandingkan aku. Tiap hari berkutat dengan urusan ini urusan itu sampai lupa waktu—"

"Itu kan tugasnya sebagai raja."

"—dan Papa juga tidak berbeda jauh." Pangeran George mengerutkan kening, sedikit tidak suka omongannya disela. "Ia bukan manusia asli. Ia dulunya seorang nullus. _Nullus_. Satu-satunya nullus yang dihidupkan menjadi manusia. Sekarang pikirkanlah: aku adalah anak dari seorang concifatte pertama yang menjadi raja dan nullus pertama yang menjadi manusia. Apakah itu normal?"

"Tidak," jawab sahabatnya jujur. "Tapi itu menakjubkan."

Pangeran George mendengkus. Kuda yang ia tunggangi berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. "Menakjubkan, ya, menakjubkan sekali andainya mereka juga adalah orang tua yang baik."

"Tuanku—"

"Belum lagi segala tradisi konyol para concifatte itu, yang diharuskan memberi nama belakang baru untuk setiap anak mereka. Apa-apaan? Menghargai berkah dewa, katanya... tidak masuk akal sekali. Apa yang salah dari tetap mewariskan nama keluargamu? Mengingkari karunia Polzerque? Bah. Benar-benar bodoh. Semua orang memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan orang tuanya dan di sinilah aku, memiliki nama belakang yang bukan dari keluargaku. Ini terasa seperti sebuah pengingat menyedihkan lain: bahwa bahkan keluargaku sendiri _bukan_ seratus persen keluargaku. Kau beruntung nama belakangmu tetap Smith seperti ayahmu."

"Akan tetapi, itu perintah Dewa Polzerque langsung, kan? Bukannya keinginan Raja. Meskipun Anda memiliki nama belakang yang berbeda dari kedua ayah dan kakak Anda, Anda tetaplah bagian dari keluarga kerajaan. Itu cuma masalah nama—"

"Nama adalah identitas, kawan. Lagi pula, intinya tetap sama: baik Ayah maupun Papa tidak ada yang tahu caranya merawat anak," lanjut Pangeran George, tak mengindahkan protes sahabatnya. "Sudah begitu, mereka pilih kasih, pula. Entah itu Ayah, Papa, atau bahkan kakakku sekalipun—mereka semua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing untuk menjadi keluarga."

Ucapan sang Pangeran membuat sahabatnya marah, sedikit-banyak. Sungguh kurang ajar! Merendahkan Raja Agung seperti itu... merendahkan _orang tua sendiri_ seperti itu... ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Namun belum sempat ia mengutarakan ketidaksetujuannya, Pangeran George mendadak berhenti, membuatnya ikut menghentikan laju kudanya juga. Sahabatnya sedikit heran. Ia mencoba melongok dari balik tubuh sang Pangeran yang menghalangi, sehingga kemudian tahulah ia bahwa Pangeran George berhenti karena dihadang seorang nenek berjubah kuning kusam.

Nenek itu terbatuk pelan, genggamannya pada tongkat di tangan kirinya semakin erat dalam beberapa saat yang singkat. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara serak, "Nak, sedang apa kalian berkeliling di hari raya begini?"

Pangeran George mengangkat satu alis. "Menghibur diri."

"Di festival ada banyak hiburan. Lantas untuk apa kalian malah berdua di sini?"

"Festival itu bodoh," sahut Pangeran. "Aku sudah menyaksikannya berkali-kali sejak aku masih bayi. Kini aku sudah muak. Minggirlah, Nek, biarkan kami lewat sebelum kudaku menginjak tubuh rentamu."

Air muka si Nenek berubah. Merah padam. Kerutan di wajahnya jadi semakin jelas tatkala ia menyipit pada sang Pangeran dan sahabatnya. "Kenapa aku harus mematuhimu?"

"Aku seorang pangeran," jawab Pangeran George, pongah, tak sabaran. "Kau harusnya sedikit menghormatiku."

Tepat setelah ia berkata begitu, mendadak si Nenek meledak di hadapan mereka, bunga-bunga api meluncur ke udara dengan bunyi memekakkan telinga, sementara kuda-kuda mereka meringkik ketakutan mengambil langkah mundur. Dalam sekejap mata ledakannya berhenti secepat awal terjadinya. Tersisa asap yang membumbung tinggi. Dari balik asap, nampak sebuah siluet sosok... setinggi pepohonan hutan dalam...

Pangeran George terbelalak.

"Dan aku seorang dewi," ujaran dari balik asap. Suaranya adalah suara wanita yang berat, tegas, sesuatu yang mengesankan tua (dalam cara yang kuno dan pendahulu, bukannya umur) dan menegangkan. Ini membuat Pangeran George dan sahabatnya merinding. Rasanya seperti suara itu memiliki aura tersendiri yang merangkak di bawah kulit mereka. Asap yang ada menipis, memperlihatkan sang pemilik suara di dalamnya: seorang wanita muda, berdiri menjulang setinggi beringin, dengan pakaian merah darah dan jubah kuning emas yang terjuntai jauh sampai ke tanah. Rambutnya perak panjang dengan segelung helaian hitam legam dijadikan kepang, menggantung di atas dua alis, serupa mahkota. Mata coklat kekuningannya menatap tajam. Memburu Pangeran dan sahabatnya. " _Kau_ harusnya segan juga menghormati _ku_."

Menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menghina Oruni, _dewi kematian itu sendiri_ , Pangeran George langsung panik dan ingin berubah menjadi jeli.

"Kurang ajar sekali anak-anak sekarang," decak sang dewi, melambaikan sabitnya. "Mereka pikir mereka sangat hebat hanya karena mereka seorang pangeran. Karena mereka _anak_ seorang raja."

"D-dewi..." Pangeran George berucap lemas dengan bibir bergetar. Sahabatnya terlalu terkejut serta takut untuk bisa merespon.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi. 'Bah. Benar-benar bodoh.' Kau mau tahu apa yang lebih bodoh dari memenuhi perintah? Memancing amarah dewata, seperti yang kaulakukan barusan."

"Itu tidak sengaja—"

"Tentu saja itu tidak sengaja. Aku seorang dewi, makanya kalian bilang itu tidak sengaja. Kalau aku memang benar-benar cuma seorang nenek renta, yah, kalian pasti sudah melindasku dan tertawa tanpa pernah mengingatnya lagi. Benar? Karena kalian pecundang seperti itu."

Pangeran George membuka mulut, mencoba membantah, tetapi tak bisa mencari alasan yang tepat sehingga ia malah kelihatan seperti ikan terdampar.

"Ethelader adalah kekaisaran kesukaanku," Oruni masih memandang. Tiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan tebal dan menusuk-nusuk ketakutan Pangeran George. "Raja adalah manusia jagoan para dewa, kalau mau tahu. Sayang sekali anaknya ternyata tidak tahu diuntung dan bengal sepertimu. Aku senang masyarakat Ethelader tidak pernah melupakanku tetapi tindakan begini tidak bisa ditolerir."

"Dewi Oruni...?"

"Yah. Kurasa Oukos benar soal kutukannya. Terserah lah. Bagaimanapun, Ethelader harus dihukum—karena ulah kalian." Oruni memutuskan. Pangeran George cemas, memegangi kekang kudanya dengan bergetar.

"Dewi!" seru sahabat sang pangeran, wajahnya pucat pasi. "Dewi Oruni, saya mohon maafkan kami. Pangeran George tidak sengaja!"

Ucapan itu berlalu tanpa dipedulikan. Oruni mengangkat tangan, mata sabitnya yang lancip berkilat berbahaya di bawah terik mentari. Kemudian, dengan suara lantang menggelegar, ia berkata,

"Tiga hari dari sekarang, Ethelader akan hilang sepenuhnya dari peradaban dunia! Kekaisaran ini akan lenyap di bawah gulungan biru dahsyat sampai tersapu bersih tanpa ada yang akan mengingat. Semuanya akan mati. Hancur. Lebur. _Binasa_. Telah datang akhir masa dari kekaisaran terhebat dari yang terhebat, dan tidak akan ada apapun yang kalian lakukan bisa mencegahnya. Aku, Oruni, dewi dari kematian dan kehancuran, telah menggariskan sebuah penutup bagi riwayat Ethelader!"

Langit bergemuruh. Tanah berguncang. Pangeran George dan sahabatnya memekik ketakutan.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu soal ini kecuali kalian berdua," Oruni menambahkan. Suaranya berubah tenang meski masih penuh ancaman. "Sekalipun kalian mencoba memberitahu orang lain, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang memercayai kalian. Demikianlah hukuman kalian: untuk mengetahui kalian akan mati dan membawa serta seisi tanah yang hebat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya. Betapa menyedihkan. Ethelader yang Agung akan musnah hanya karena bocah kurang ajar tak bisa menjaga sopan-santunnya."

"Saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar!" ucap Pangeran George keras-keras, berusaha menjaga suaranya stabil tak gemetar setelah guncangan tanah berhenti. "Saya sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk tadi!"

Oruni mengangkat satu alis. "Hoh, masih berani berbicara, ya, kau?" Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu menunjuk Pangeran George kasar. "Khusus untuk kau, pangeran tengil yang manja, kau akan jadi satu-satunya yang selamat dari kehancuran ini. Kau akan bertahan, tapi kau akan berharap kau ikut mati saja bersama yang lain, karena kau akan terus dan terus hidup untuk menyesali semua perbuatanmu. Kau akan melihat keluargamu mati. Kau akan sadar betapa kau mencintai keluargamu itu, dan kau akan berduka sebegitu dalam lantaran kini kau tak bisa berbuat apapun dan keluargamu, rakyatmu, _tanah airmu_ —semuanya hancur lebur karenamu."

Sebelum Pangeran George bisa merespon lebih lanjut, Oruni dikelilingi uap panas bersama gumpalan kabut. _Puf_ , dan ia hilang begitu saja secepat kedatangannya. Tinggallah Pangeran George dan sahabatnya, berdua, getir dan ketar-ketir kebingungan hendak bagaimana.

Maka pulanglah kedua pemuda itu ke rumah masing-masing. Pangeran George memaksa sahabatnya untuk bungkam dan tak menceritakan ini kepada siapapun, bukan karena ia seorang pengecut (sang pangeran telah terjun ke medan perang dua kali di usianya yang masih 16 ini), melainkan karena ia sangat putus asa. Ucapan sang dewi terus menghantuinya. Terngiang. Seperti dengung nyamuk yang tidak bisa ditepuk pergi. Pangeran George tidak makan dan minum setelah itu. Ia hanya diam, mengurung diri di kamar, terbebani oleh sebuah masa depan yang telah digariskan. Semangatnya pudar.

Di hari kedua, keluarganya mulai heran dan cemas melihat sang pangeran tak keluar-keluar kamar. Memang benar Pangeran George adalah seorang penyendiri, tetapi bahkan ia tidak pernah bersikap sebegininya kecuali dalam kondisi tertekan. Ayahnya—sang Raja—tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang mengganjal si pangeran muda. Raja telah mencoba menggali apa sebenarnya yang menggangu putra bungsunya tersebut tetapi ia tidak berhasil mengetahui apa-apa. Pangeran George terus berkeras dirinya baik-baik saja. Pada akhirnya Raja menyerah dan membiarkan saja, sebab ada beberapa perkara yang lebih baik diselesaikan sendiri tanpa adanya ikut campur orang lain.

Sebagaimana sang Raja, suaminya juga berupaya mencari tahu kenapa Pangeran George menjadi begitu lesu dan suram, sedikit lebih persisten dalam usahanya dibanding Raja, tetapi itu pun tak membuahkan hasil. Begitu pula kakak Pangeran George yang mengajaknya mengobrol hanya untuk menemui kesia-siaan. Pangeran George terus berkelit dari pembicaraan yang menuntut kebenaran dari masalah yang ia sembunyikan. Hanya mau merespon basa-basi tak berguna.

Pangeran George takut.

Ia merasa bersalah. Di saat-saat terakhir begini ia baru sadar seberapa hangat keluarganya bersikap padanya, seberapa mereka sesungguhnya peduli dan hanya karena satu dan lain hal sajalah kepedulian dan rasa sayang itu tidak begitu sering muncul di permukaan. Selama ini Pangeran George selalu sedikit membenci mereka dan mengeluh soal itu semua pada sahabatnya. Kenyataannya, barangkali Pangeran George saja yang terlalu egois. Hidup di dunia yang berputar pada dirinya sendiri tanpa memedulikan orang lain—ya, termasuk keluarganya itu. Bagaimanapun, sebanyak apapun orang mencintaimu, jika kau memilih membutakan diri dan terus menuntut untuk sesuatu yang lebih dan lebih lagi, cinta itu tidak akan kelihatan meski besarnya bahkan lebih dari Gunung Mujaran.

Pangeran George takut. Ia sangat depresi dan merasa seolah kulitnya akan meleleh saking buruknya ia—betapa jahat, seorang pangeran menjemput kehancuran pada negerinya sendiri. Ketakutannya ini menghantui terus sampai ia tidak bisa tidur. Terlalu terserap dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ketika pikiran-pikiran itu mulai di luar kendali dan menggerogoti dirinya lebih dari yang bisa ia tanggung, Pangeran George menyerah. Hari masih subuh sekali saat ia menghadap Raja, ayahnya yang tidak lagi punya banyak waktu untuk menjejaki bumi.

"Tidak biasanya kamu menemuiku, Nak," sang Raja terheran sendiri. "Ada apa? Apa yang mengganggumu sampai matamu berkantung dari malam-malam tanpa tidur?"

"Papa di mana? Kakak?"

"Mereka masih tidur. Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun."

Pangeran George berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu, apa Ayah keberatan jika kita berbicara berdua saja?"

"Tentu tidak." Raja berkerut kening. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini..." Pangeran George ingin langsung memperingati, tetapi ia teringat ucapan Oruni. _Tidak akan ada yang percaya_. Ini membuatnya ragu.

Raja menunggu. "... Apa?" tanyanya, setelah beberapa saat terlewat dan Pangeran George tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Pangeran George bimbang dalam diamnya.

"Apa yang mau kaukatakan padaku?"

"Ini akan terdengar mustahil," kata Pangeran George akhirnya. "Tapi Ayah harus percaya padaku."

Raja sontak tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ada apa ini? Anakku yang keras kepala mendadak ingin didengarkan." Ia geleng-geleng pelan. "Tentu, tentu. Memangnya apa yang kita bicarakan ini?"

"Aku bertemu Oruni," ujar Pangeran George cepat—sebelum ia punya waktu untuk cemas lagi. "Ia bilang kerajaan kita akan lenyap... hari ini. Selamanya hilang dari peradaban dunia."

Ucapannya barusan menyengat Raja. "Apa?"

"Oruni akan menghapus eksistensi Ethelader sampai tidak ada yang mengingatnya hari ini juga," jelasnya, tetapi Pangeran George tidak menyebutkan bahwa ini terjadi (sebagian besar) karena kelancangannya. "Ayah harus berbuat sesuatu... ungsikan rakyat, atau sesuatu semacam itu."

"Nak," mulai Raja, yang membuat Pangeran George makin khawatir karena nada suara itu selalu berakhir pada ketidaksetujuan. "Ethelader adalah kerajaan kesayangan Oruni. Kita selalu memujanya, rajin mengadakan festival dan ritual seremonial untuknya. Tidak mungkin Dewi Oruni akan menyengsarakan kita. Ia berpihak pada kita."

"Tapi aku bertemu dengannya sendiri! Dia yang bilang begitu!"

"Mustahil. Kau mungkin salah mengenali mimpi sebagai kenyataan saat baru bangun."

Pangeran George mulai panik dan frustrasi. "Ayah tadi bilang akan mempercayaiku!"

"Itu selama ucapanmu masuk akal."

"Tapi—"

"Nak," potong Raja. "Tidurlah kembali. Kau pasti kelelahan makanya melantur begitu."

"Ayah—"

Raja menepuk pundaknya pelan, lalu keluar dari sana tanpa mau mendengarkan lebih lanjut. Pangeran George jadi makin panik sendiri memikirkan nasib tak terelakkan ini. Dadanya sesak. Jantungnya berdentum kencang. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar lagi lemas. Lidahnya terasa gatal ingin memperingati seluruh penghuni istana untuk segera kabur mencari perlindungan, tetapi setiap Pangeran George berpapasan dengan prajurit atau dayang yang lewat, ia kehilangan keberaniannya dan dihantam rasa bersalah yang mencekik.

Pangeran George lantas mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dunia serasa berputar terlalu cepat sampai ia pusing, kepalanya penuh, dirinya ingin menangis lantaran merasa begitu tak berguna dan tak berdaya di hadapan ketentuan seorang dewi yang tidak bisa ia ubah. Pangeran George mengingat insiden tiga hari lalu dan berandai jika saja dirinya sedikit lebih dewasa. Andai ia adalah Ayah yang bijak, atau Papa yang tenang, atau kakaknya yang rasional. Apabila ia bukanlah dirinya, semua ini barangkali bisa dihindari.

Saat matahari baru naik sepenggalah, Pangeran George mendengar keributan. Langkah kaki terus berderap dalam istana seperti kuda perang hendak melarikan diri. Pekikan terkejut, lengkingan suara yang memanjatkan doa dan permohonan ampun, jerit ketakutan—Pangeran George segera tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sesuatu mendorongnya begitu kuat dari dalam dan Pangeran George menurut, ia berlari keluar kamar menuju halaman istana. Ayah, Papa, dan kakaknya—semua penghuni istana berkumpul di sana, menghimpit, tidak kuasa bergerak dikekang ketakutan. Mematung. Pangeran George menatap ke kejauhan dan langsung lemas sekujur badan.

Hatinya melesak ke dasar.

Di hadapannya, menjulanglah air bah yang menenggelamkan pepohonan paling tinggi sekalipun, jauh, jauh lebih tinggi dari apapun yang pernah Pangeran George lihat, seolah air tersebut adalah banteng-banteng raksasa yang hendak menyentuh langit. Air tersebut melaju seumpama laut adalah mangkuk yang dijungkalkan, sehingga tumpah ruahlah isinya, dan air yang tumpah tersebut mengejar segala yang ada dengan marah untuk selanjutnya ia lahap.

Semua berusaha kabur, tetapi sia-sia saja, sebab sedetik kemudian matilah semua diterjang luapan air bah, dan hancurlah kerajaan yang melegenda itu.

Pangeran George menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri; seorang raja agung yang tewas layaknya manusia biasa, satu nullus yang pudar kembali pada ketiadaan di tengah terjangan sesuatu yang dahulu adalah rumahnya, seorang pangeran yang tidak sempat memberanikan diri sebab maut menjemputnya terlalu tiba-tiba. Sebuah tanah yang dahulunya besar, maju, poros peradaban dunia, kini lenyap akibat dirinya. Sebuah keluarga yang sudah lebih dulu lebur sebelum Pangeran George bahkan sempat mengungkapkan ia menyayangi mereka.

Sementara dunia di sekitarnya hilang dalam amukan air, Pangeran George justru mendapati sesuatu menyelamatkan dirinya. Ada selaput-selaput aneh yang mulai mengelilinginya. Mengeras. Lalu menjadi mutiara. Pangeran George selamat dalam sebuah mutiara raksasa ajaib yang entah bagaimana terbentuk, selagi ia menyaksikan kehidupannya terbakar sampai jadi abu, dan barangkali itulah hukuman paling kejam yang bisa dewa timpakan padanya. Pangeran George harus hidup mengetahui dialah yang menghancurkan tanah airnya, kerajaannya. Keluarganya.

Dari dalam penjara mutiaranya, Pangeran George melihat Ayah perlahan kehilangan napas, melihat tubuh tanpa nyawa kakaknya menabrak banyak benda, melihat Papa luruh menjadi buih-buih putih—karena rupanya nullus tidak mati seperti manusia, dan seluruh yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah ucapan Oruni yang selama ini telah menghantui.

_Tiga hari dari sekarang, Ethelader akan hilang sepenuhnya dari peradaban dunia! Kekaisaran ini akan lenyap di bawah gulungan biru dahsyat sampai tersapu bersih tanpa ada yang akan mengingat. Semuanya akan mati. Hancur. Lebur. **Binasa**._

_Kau akan jadi satu-satunya yang selamat dari kehancuran ini. Kau akan bertahan, tapi kau akan berharap kau ikut mati saja bersama yang lain, karena kau akan terus dan terus hidup untuk menyesali semua perbuatanmu._

Konon Pangeran George masih hidup sampai sekarang, bertahan dalam penjara mutiaranya bersama sisa-sisa reruntuhan Ethelader di dasar lautan.

* * *

Brendon merasa nostalgia.

Ia punya semacam keterikatan dengan dongeng ini. Dari sejak pertama ia mendengar dongeng ini pun, Brendon sudah jatuh cinta dengannya. Ethelader terdengar menyenangkan. Pangeran George juga—penggambaran karakternya begitu menarik. Kebanyakan Brendon sangat berempati padanya (meski ia tidak setuju dengan sifat arogan Pangeran George), tapi di waktu lain, Brendon kadang merasa alasannya begitu terpikat pada kisah sang pangeran malang adalah karena ia sedikit-banyak paham apa yang Pangeran George rasakan, sebab ia sendiri merasakannya.

Pertama kalinya berkenalan dengan dongeng tersebut adalah ketika ia berusia empat dan belum lama sejak mulai belajar membaca. Malam-malam, dibacakan oleh Pops sendiri untuk membujuknya tidur (sebab Brendon dulu adalah bocah kelebihan energi yang susah lelap). Semuanya temaram gelap. Pops menceritakannya dengan penuh penjiwaan. Mimiknya cepat berganti meniru ekspresi setiap tokoh, begitu pula suaranya yang berbeda antara narator, pangeran, dewi, dan karakter lainnya. Oleh sebab dongengnya cukup panjang, Pops membagi dongeng ini ke beberapa bagian. Satu bagian untuk satu malam. Jika Brendon tidak tidur juga setelah itu, Pops tidak akan membacakan lanjutannya di malam berikutnya. Itulah bagaimana Brendon memaksa dirinya sendiri tidur sekalipun penasaran setengah mati dengan nasib Pangeran George.

Pops memang seorang pendongeng ulung. Ia begitu menguasai penjiwaan cerita hingga mampu menjadikan dongeng-dongeng tersebut sebagai obat tidur untuk si bocah. Khususnya dongeng ini; Brendon yang begitu cinta dengannya pasti akan segera terbuai mimpi tentang Pangeran George dan segala tentang Ethelader.

Setidaknya, begitulah dulu.

Padahal Brendon sudah tiga kali bolak-balik membaca ini, berusaha mencurangi dirinya sendiri untuk tidur, tapi tidak berhasil sama sekali. Ia masih segar. Pikirannya belum lelah berpetualang ke banyak perandaian.

Ia menatap ilustrasi Pangeran George, di bawah kata _Tamat_ , meringkuk dalam penjara mutiaranya hendak terjatuh ke air yang berciprat berbuih-buih. Gambarnya begitu halus dan pewarnaannya lembut. Sedari dulu Brendon mengagumi ilustrasi dalam buku ini. Ia ingin bisa menggambar sebagus itu, tetapi karena Brendon tidak punya kesabaran, ia akhirnya menyerah belajar menggambar setelah tujuh bulan. Kadang Brendon masih menggambar sekalipun berujung pada ia meremas-remas kertasnya sebelum dibuang.

Pangeran George terlihat kecil di halaman itu. Begitu kecil dan penuh penyesalan, seperti anak kucing yang menatap rumah majikannya terbakar habis sampai ke dasar.

Brendon mengelus ilustrasinya pelan. Ia suka Pangeran George, untuk suatu alasan. Mereka sepertinya punya banyak kesamaan, dan seandainya Pangeran George masih hidup (itulah, jika ia memang pernah nyata di suatu titik), Brendon sesungguhnya ingin mencoba berbincang dengannya.

Membaca ulang kalimat penutup cerita, Brendon terdiam, lantas menutup buku sembari menarik napas pelan. Ia masih belum mengantuk. Kalau begini, Brendon tahu ia harus membakar habis sisa semangatnya dulu sebelum mampu lelap, yakni dengan jalan memainkan musik.

Ia beranjak, menyimpan buku kesayangannya hati-hati di tempat kosong lemari terbagus. Setelahnya, Brendon memandang sebentar koleksinya lewat kaca lemari, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ditutupnya pintu kayu yang berat sepelan mungkin.

Istana sudah sepi. Para pelayan sudah beristirahat sehingga yang Brendon temui di sepanjang lorong adalah para pengawal dengan jadwal jaga, yang membungkuk hormat selagi Brendon lewat. Brendon melintasi kamar Tyler lalu kamar Dallon. Ia sempat ingin mengintip, tetapi mengetahui saudaranya, keduanya kemungkinan sudah tidur saat ini.

Dari sebelah kanan, Brendon menaiki tangga spiral, melirik sebentar kamar Papa dan Pops (yang paling besar) di ujung seberang. Kakinya menjejak tiap undak cepat-cepat. Segala macam rekreasi ada di lantai atas—ruang musik, ruang lukis, ruang trofi perburuan, juga ruang pribadi tempat Papa biasa mengerjakan berbagai tugas tulisnya.

Setelah menapak anak tangga terakhir, Brendon mulai berlari kecil, bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis selagi ia memikirkan hendak bermain apa. Jemarinya sedikit gatal ingin menari. Di sebelah ruang lukis, di depan pintu berukir burung, Brendon meraih gagangnya, siap untuk melelahkan diri dengan bermain musik—

—dan ia malah menemukan Papa di dalam.

Brendon mengerjap. Melodi yang Papa mainkan berhenti di tengah jalan, jemarinya berdiri kaku di atas tuts piano seolah terperanjat, sementara Papa membuka mata. (Papa hampir selalu menutup mata ketika bermain piano.)

Mata biru Papa memandang Brendon heran. “Brendon?” panggilnya. “Kenapa kau belum tidur.”

“Um,” Brendon menggigit bibir dalamnya sebentar. “Tidak bisa?”

“Kau ke sini untuk berlatih?”

Brendon datang ke sini untuk _bermain_ , bukan _berlatih_ , tapi kedua hal itu tidak punya perbedaan besar di mata Papa. “Ya,” jawabnya, karena itulah yang ingin Papa dengar.

“Rajin sekali,” Papa tersenyum. “Padahal ini sudah malam. Memang seharusnya aku tidak boleh meragukan kecintaanmu pada musik.”

Brendon mengangguk canggung. Tangannya masih memegang gagang pintu.

“Berlatihlah sesukamu,” kata Papa, bangkit dari kursi piano, berjalan. “Tapi ingat batasanmu. Jangan sampai kau memaksakan diri dan berakhir sakit.”

Ketika Papa melewatinya, Brendon berbalik, bertanya. “Papa mau ke mana?” Mereka punya ruang musik yang luas. Pianonya bahkan ada dua. Papa tidak perlu pergi hanya karena Brendon juga mau main—dan lagi, Papa kan bisa memainkan semua instrumen di ruangan itu. Julukan jeniusnya tidak sembarang diberikan.

“Tidur, tentu saja.” Suara Papa datar seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang harusnya Brendon ketahui. “Ayahmu pasti rewel kedinginan sendiri di kasur. Lagi pula, aku punya beberapa pekerjaan esok.”

Oh. “Oh,” gumam Brendon, sedikit kecewa. Tadinya ia ingin Papa di sini dulu, dan mungkin mereka bisa main berdua—entah itu duet piano atau hanya piano Brendon mengiringi biola (atau harpa) Papa.

Papa berhenti berjalan tanpa membalikkan badan. Brendon hanya bisa melihat punggung Papa dari tempatnya berdiri, di ambang pintu, meski Papa sebenarnya belum begitu jauh dari situ. “Dan, ah, iya, Brendon,” ujar Papa pelan. “Lusa nanti kita akan kedatangan tamu dari Kerajaan Selatan. Kau keberatan memainkan beberapa sonata untuk mereka?”

Brendon terdiam sesaat. “Tidak, Pa.”

“Bagus. Aku menaruh harapan pada penampilanmu nanti. Usahakan berikan yang terbaik.” Lalu Papa kembali berjalan. Brendon memperhatikan sampai ia tidak bisa melihat siluet Papa lagi.

Ia mendesah. Tentu saja Papa mau ia melakukan yang _terbaik_ di hadapan _orang asing_. Sebagaimana selalu. Kadang Brendon merasa dirinya hanya sesuatu yang ada hanya untuk dipamerkan. Tak ubahnya dengan kepala-kepala binatang dan tengkorak mereka yang Papa dan Pops pajang di ruang trofi perburuan.

Menutup pintu dengan bedebam pelan, Brendon lantas menumpahkan seluruh emosinya ke gubahan mendadak dari hatinya. Langit di luar begitu gelap tanpa bintang. Brendon sedikit merinding lantaran piyama sutranya tipis dan tak kebal angin malam yang kejam menggerogoti tulang. Kalau dia bisa mengesankan para tamu lusa nanti, Brendon barangkali boleh meminta baju tidur yang setebal punya Papa.

♣

Pagi-pagi, ketika matahari baru setinggi mata tombak, Brendon sudah berada di istal istana, mengunjungi Penny, kuda coklat muda bersurai putih krem yang Brendon dapatkan untuk hadiah ulang tahun ke-13nya lalu sebagai persembahan dari rakyat. Brendon menamainya Penny Lane—mengikuti kuda Papa dulu, Penny (tanpa embel-embel Lane), yang kini sudah dikubur di bawah pohon ceri.

Penny sudah cantik. Ia telah dimandikan petugas istal, disikat, sampai sekarang bersih rupawan yang mengingatkan Brendon betapa ia langsung jatuh hati pada kuda itu ketika pertama kali melihatnya dulu. Setelah begini, Penny hanya butuh makan untuk mengisi energi sebelum perjalanan Brendon nanti.

“Makanlah yang banyak,” kata Brendon, mengelus moncong Penny sebentar sebelum kuda itu menunduk lagi, mengunyah rumput dan jerami terbaik. “Nanti kau harus lari paling kencang, kalau-kalau Dallon memutuskan beradu balap mendadak.”

Penny masih makan ketika ada ringkik pelan. Brendon menoleh, mendapati Bowie melongok dari sekat antara kandangnya dan kandang Penny.

Bowie adalah kuda legendaris kesayangan Papa. Namanya diambil dari tokoh pahlawan favorit Papa sedari kecil. Sekujur tubuhnya hitam legam, dari telinga, surainya yang bergelombang, hingga ke kaki. Tubuhnya kekar. Ekornya menjuntai anggun. Brendon sudah lama mendengar berbagai cerita kehebatan Papa yang dibantu Bowie—utamanya cerita _itu_ , di mana Papa yang masih muda menyusup ke kemah musuh di tengah malam, menggunakan jubah hitam dan menunggangi Bowie sebelum membantai sekumpulan mata-mata musuh dan para pengkhianat sendirian. Katanya karena itu Papa jadi dikenal sebagai Maut Hitam di kalangan lawan.

Bowie adalah kuda terhebat di antara kuda-kuda keluarganya. Ia lebih cepat dari Hemmingway (kudanya Pops yang sering juara balap kuda di festival), dan lebih kuat dari Jack (kuda kerajaan pembawa barang), yang tentu saja—berarti Bowie _jauh_ di atas Penny. Bukannya Brendon tidak suka Penny atau apa, tidak, tidak, ia hanya... ingin mencoba menunggang Bowie kadang-kadang. Bowie begitu keren. Mengingat seberapa Papa menyayanginya dan serius dengan perawatannya, Brendon bisa menduga Papa juga tidak akan mengizinkannya menunggang Bowie walau sekali. _Apa? Kau mau menunggang Bowie? Menunggang Penny saja belum becus, apalagi Bowie yang susah dikendalikan!_ Kira-kira begitu Papa akan melarangnya keras. Terlebih Bowie sekarang sudah cukup tua. Papa makin ketat saja soal kuda satu itu.

Hal itu membuatnya sedikit sebal ke Bowie.

“Apa,” kata Brendon malas. “Kenapa kau intip-intip kamarnya Penny.”

Bowie meringkik pelan lagi. _Ktuk ktuk_. Kakinya seolah mengetuk pintu kandang.

“Kau mau keluar?”

Bowie menatapnya.

Brendon menghela napas. Ia punya kelemahan tersendiri terhadap hewan dan tingkah-laku mereka. “Nanti juga Barakat akan mengajakmu keluar, keliling-keliling sebentar. Jadwalnya belum mulai.”

Bowie mendengkus—Brendon pikir begitu, meski ia bisa salah karena sebetulnya ia tidak paham bahasa kuda, tetapi beginilah ia mengartikannya: Barakat? Aku mana mau ditunggangi dia. Yang boleh menunggangiku cuma Patrick saja... dan anak-anaknya, kalau aku sedang baik hati.

“Jangan sombong,” Brendon merengut, menghampiri Bowie setelah melirik Penny. “Kau itu kuda. Masih untung Papa mempekerjakan pengurus setelaten Barakat.” Ia berjingkat dan meraba leher Bowie.

Bowie mengendus tangannya. Brendon anggap ia sedang merajuk. Ayolah. Biarkan aku keluar, ya? Gatal, nih. Ingin lari-lari kencang dan menginjak orang.

“Tidak boleh,” kata Brendon, lalu mengelus Bowie lembut. “Nanti Papa marah. Kau diam saja dulu. Tunggu sampai Barakat datang dan memulai lari harian.” Lari harian adalah ketika Barakat dan perawat kuda lainnya menggiring kuda-kuda ke lapangan berkuda istana dan membiarkan mereka berkerumun, karena kuda adalah hewan yang cukup sosial, lalu menungganginya dan menuntun mereka lari beberapa putaran. Bowie sedikit merepotkan karena ia butuh lari lima putaran per harinya, kontras dengan kuda-kuda lain yang hanya butuh dua-tiga putaran.

Pintu kandang diketuk lagi. Bowie merengek. Kubiarkan kau menumpang, deh.

“Aku juga ingin menunggangimu,” aku Brendon berat. “Tapi mana bisa. Kau kan jagoannya Papa.”

“Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?”

Brendon tersentak, langsung menengok, tangannya berhenti membelai Bowie. Di depan pintu istal, Dallon menarik tali kekang Zero, membiarkannya diam sebelum melompat turun dari kuda hitam-putih itu.

“Dall?”

Dallon menghampirinya. Ketika ia sadar Brendon berdiri di depan kandang Bowie, pandangannya berubah aneh. “Kau tadi berbicara dengan kuda?”

Brendon menukikkan alis. “Jangan menghakimiku. Dari tadi Bowie berisik minta dikeluarkan.”

“Brendon. Bowie seekor kuda.”

“Hei, Tyler juga berbicara dengan boneka tiap hari!”

“Jangan dibandingkan,” marah Dallon, sedikit keras. Brendon agak ciut mendengarnya. “Tyler bisa _melihat_. Kau tentu ingat Papa kalang-kabut mencari pembuat boneka terbaik waktu itu.”

“Sama saja. Boneka itu tidak akan meresponnya.”

“Josh bukan boneka biasa.”

“Tapi dia tetap boneka!” Brendon keras kepala. “Kau menganggapku yang berbicara dengan _makhluk hidup_ aneh, tetapi tidak berpikir kalau Tyler yang setiap hari berbicara dengan _benda mati_ itu lebih aneh?”

“Boneka itu punya jiwa, Brendon.”

“Lalu?”

Dallon mendesah. “Sudahlah,” ucapnya, dan Brendon benci sebab ia tahu Dallon pasti mencapnya sinting atau sesuatu semacam itu dalam hatinya. Padahal ia ngotot juga ada alasannya. “Kudengar kau harus bermain piano untuk menyambut tamu besok?”

Itu menarik perhatian Brendon. “Dari mana kau tahu?”

“Sudah kubilang, aku dengar.”

“Ya, tapi dari m—“

“Aku ada di ruang lukis semalam,” jelas Dallon. “Aku sedang melukis sesuatu. Papa sempat mengunjungiku juga. Ia bilang padaku.”

“Oh.”

“Apa itu alasannya kau murung sekali hari ini?”

“Apa?”

“Kau kelihatan ada pikiran,” Dallon menatapnya. “Biasanya kau bersenandung tidak jelas jika hendak berkuda.”

“Yah,” dengkus Brendon. “Papa menyuruhku untuk bermain piano sebaik mungkin. Bukankah itu sesuatu untuk dipikirkan?”

“Tidak juga. Kau kan punya bakat musik Papa. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.” Brendon tahu Dallon tidak sedang menghiburnya—kakaknya itu payah soal bermanis-manis dan cuma bisa serius, tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa percaya ucapan Dallon barusan.

“Terima kasih,” balas Brendon, sekadar bersopan-santun.

Dallon kelihatan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sebelum ia sempat, ada ketepak-ketepak lain yang disusul kedatangan Jon bersama kudanya.

“Pangeran Dallon! Pangeran Brendon!” panggilnya. “Mari berkuda barang sebentar!”

Dallon menoleh, tersenyum, lalu balik menatap Brendon. “Kau sudah siap?”

“Tentu. Kaupikir siapa aku,” decak Brendon, berusaha tidak tersenyum tetapi gagal seiring bibirnya yang melengkung kecil. “Biarkan aku mengeluarkan Penny dulu.”

Dallon mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan keluar dari istal dan kembali menunggang Zero, sementara Brendon mendekati Penny.

“Sudah selesai makannya?” tanyanya lembut sembari mengelus sayang. “Sekarang saatnya kita jalan-jalan.”

Bowie meringkik tidak terima ketika Brendon membuka pintu kandang Penny dan menggiringnya keluar. Brendon hanya tertawa.

Kemudian, bersama Dallon dan Jon, Brendon menghabiskan setengah hari menyegarkan rohani sekaligus berolahraga. Mereka berkuda menyusuri pinggiran hutan dari istana, mulanya, kemudian beristirahat sejenak di mata air dan bercerita tentang kecelakaan di panggung opera atau makan besar yang terlalu singkat. Dallon tadinya hendak berburu, dan Jon, sebagai pengikut setianya, setuju-setuju saja terhadap keinginan tersebut, tetapi Brendon menolak. Mereka tidak membawa serta anjing pemburu istana. Lagi pula, Hutan Nama yang mengelilingi Istana Kerajaan Acreotia tidak begitu terkenal dengan hewan yang bisa diburu.

“Lalu mau apa kita,” keluh Dallon, mengangkat satu alisnya pada Brendon.

“Makan Buah Tuah?” usul Brendon, main-main. Semua orang tahu makan Buah Tuah adalah perbuatan orang tidak waras yang memang ingin mati.

Dallon menatapnya sebal. “Kau gila,” responnya singkat, dan Jon tertawa.

Brendon melirik. Sebenarnya kadang-kadang ia merasa tidak suka Jon begitu dekat dengan Dallon. Padahal, di awal sekali, Jon merupakan teman Brendon. Harusnya Jon jadi _henchman_ Brendon. Bukan Dallon. Namun begitulah, barangkali Dallon lebih menarik karena statusnya sebagai Putra Mahkota atau karena kepribadiannya yang tepat sasaran lebih cocok dengan Jon yang kalem dan tidak neko-neko, beda dengan Brendon yang banyak masalah segala rupa. Tetap, Brendon kadang masih berharap Jon jadi _henchman_ -nya saja dibanding Dallon.

“Kalau kita lurus terus menyusuri jalan setapak tadi,” ujar Jon, membuyarkan lamunan singkat Brendon. “Kita akhirnya akan masuk Bulevar Impian Patah.”

Brendon mengerjap. “Mau apa kita ke sana.”

Jon mengedik. “Hm, sebenarnya aku juga kurang tahu, tetapi aku tertarik sekalipun belum pernah ke sana. Kudengar batas antara jalan setapak dengan Bulevar Impian Patah begitu jelas. Tanah berbatu langsung diganti dengan... begitu banyak manifestasi mimpi yang tidak pernah terwujud, entah bagaimana. Tapi mereka bilang bentuknya jadi seperti serakan-serakan keramik patah, hanya saja dibandingkan keramik, itu mimpi-mimpi sekian ratus orang. Seperti lukisan yang bisa bergerak dan bersuara.”

Ucapan itu disapa hening. Air bergemericik, menjilati bebatuan di pinggir sungai dan mengalir jinak. Brendon menatap. Ia sering dengar tentang Bulevar Impian Patah—satu dari banyaknya tempat terkenal di Acreotia—sebab nampaknya ada sesuatu di sana yang Papa buru. Brendon kadang mendengar selewat konversasi Papa dengan Pops, dan beberapa kali, Papa menyebutkan Bulevar Impian Patah, meskipun sepertinya apapun yang Papa cari dari sana tidak cukup penting untuk ia mengerahkan upaya penuhnya.

“Aku pernah ke sana,” sahut Dallon.

Brendon mengernyit. “Kau pernah?”

Dallon mengangguk. “Ya. Dengan Papa, sekitar empat tahun lalu.”

Jon menatap takjub, mulutnya menganga dengan senyum lebar, alisnya terangkat tinggi. “Woah, kau tidak pernah cerita!”

“Tidak penting. Untuk apa kuceritakan.”

Brendon diam.

“Katakan, jadi memang benar kalau tempat itu membuat depresi?”

“Kurang-lebih.” Dallon membenarkan. “Sebenarnya, deskripsimu barusan sudah tepat.

  
  


Brendon menatap Dallon lama. Datar. Mungkin tak terbaca.

Dallon sedikit risih. “Apa?”

Brendon menggeleng. “Tidak,” katanya, sedikit terlalu dingin, sambil bangkit berdiri. “Ayo kembali.”

“Kau sudah mau pulang?” Dallon mengerutkan kening. “Aneh sekali. Biasanya kau yang ingin lama-lama bermain begini.”

Brendon mendengkus. “Aku tidak bilang mainnya sampai sini saja. Malah, aku mau bilang kalau kita sebaiknya _jousting_ saja sekembalinya ke istana.”

“ _Jousting_?” Jon menanggapi. “Bukankah ini sudah siang?”

“Memang tidak biasa, tapi toh tidak ada yang melarang,” sahut Brendon, acuh tak acuh. Ia melepas tambatan kekang Penny dari pancak. Dielusnya si kuda dengan lembut.

Jon menatap Dallon, yang menatap si adik lama, tidak begitu senang. “Apakah kau marah?”

“Marah? Di situasi menyenangkan begini?” lirik Brendon. “Mana mungkin, kan.”

“Sudah terlalu siang untuk _jousting_.”

“Tidak ada yang namanya terlalu telat.”

“Brendon,” suara Dallon berubah serius, nadanya meraih ketegasan yang biasa muncul dalam perintah-perintah Papa. “Kau adikku.”

“Pertapa di Bulevar Impian Patah juga tahu itu.”

“Aku tahu kau tidak akan puas, _jousting_ hanya sampai waktu makan siang.” Dallon bangkit dari duduknya. “Kalau kau memang masih mau berolahraga, mari berkuda saja. Kita bisa ke Bulevar Impian Patah dan kembali sebelum makan siang kalau bergegas sekarang.”

“Mau apa ke sana.” Brendon membeku.

“Tadi kau bilang mau ke sana?”

“Tidak,” sahut Brendon dingin.

Dallon mendesah. “Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita _quintain_ saja?”

Berkuda sambil mencoba melempar tombak masuk ke segulung tali kecil yang digantung jauh lebih membosankan dari berkuda sambil beradu tombak mencoba mengalahkan satu sama lain bagi Brendon saat ini, tetapi ia harus mengakui Dallon benar—Brendon tidak akan puas hanya _jousting_ sebentar saja, dan kadang, Brendon membenci Dallon untuk hal seremeh ini.

♣

Mereka menyelesaikan olahraga mereka sedikit lebih cepat dari perkiraan,

  
  


  
  


  
  


“Ah, Brendon. Putraku.” Pops memalingkan badan, alisnya terangkat. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Brendon untuk mendekat, jadi Brendon melangkah, menghampirinya. Pops kembali menghadap Gabe tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Brendon. “Kukira siapa. Kenapa tadi kau melambatkan langkahmu?”

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Ya, ya, ya. Brendon tahu kekaguman-berbatas-rasa-sukanya pada Pangeran George konyol adanya. Bagaimanapun, Pangeran George hanya tokoh dongeng. Tidak lebih.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


[brendon's encounter with josh.]

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Ketika Brendon menoleh ke luar jendela, ia melihat seekor burung kolibri terbang ke dalam sungai.

Kereta kuda terus berjalan. Brendon mengernyit, berandai-andai apakah ia salah lihat.

  
  


  
  


“Apa bagusnya menjadi pangeran,” dengkus Brendon, mengelus-elus surai kuda kesayangannya. “Cuma bikin stres. Kaulihat keluarga lain—mereka punya dinamika yang menyenangkan. Orangtua meluangkan waktu bermain bersama anak-anaknya bahkan setelah mereka besar. Sekarang lihat keluargaku: berpapasan di lorong cuma tersenyum. Pops dan Papa hampir seperti lupa padaku kalau tidak kusapa duluan. Apanya yang keluarga.”

Penny hanya lanjut makan, dan Brendon merasa sedikit bodoh telah mencurahkan unek-uneknya pada seekor kuda yang bahkan tidak mendengarkan.

  
  


  
  


  
  


“Ada sekte rahasia yang memuja Papa?” tanya Brendon, melebarkan mata. Jelas terkejut.

“Yah, begitulah,” jawab Kenny. “Ayahnya salah satu temanku adalah anggotanya. Mereka percaya kalau Yang Mulia merupakan inkarnasi dewa—atau sesuatu seperti itu.”

“Astaga. Yang benar saja.”

“Aku bisa mengerti, sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun, Yang Mulia memang sudah spesial sejak ia lahir. Polzerque sendiri hadir di pesta perayaan kelahiran beliau. Bilang kalau Yang Mulia adalah seorang concifatte yang diberkahi hampir seluruh dewa-dewi. Takdirnya sebagai orang hebat sudah ditetapkan sedini itu. Siapapun pasti setuju bahwa Yang Mulia adalah sesempurnanya manusia.”

Brendon mendengkus. “Hah, aku tidak. Mereka jelas sekali tidak tahu Papa secara pribadi. Dia bukan seseorang yang kauinginkan sebagai orang tua.”

“Ah?” Kenny menatapnya, membuka mulut tetapi langsung menggigit bibir bawah, membatalkan niat bicara. Kata-katanya ditelan. Kemudian, setelah beberapa saat hening berlalu selagi ia mengumpulkan keberanian, Kenny bersuara pelan. “Maaf kalau lancang—saya mohon maaf sekali, tapi kalau boleh tahu... kenapa?”

“Kenapa apanya?”

“Kenapa Pangeran berpendapat begitu?”

“Oh.” Brendon diam sebentar. “Entahlah. Papa hampir tidak punya waktu untuk keluarganya. Ia selalu sibuk dengan tugas, hal yang begitu.”

“Bukankah sudah sewajarnya? Maksud saya, beliau seorang raja.”

“Kenny, sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu bicara sopan begitu,” gerutu Brendon. “Kita tidak sedang dalam situasi formal. Bagaimanapun, aku menganggapmu teman, dan kupikir kita sedang bercerita sebagai teman, sekarang.”

“Itu—maafkan aku.”

“Yeah. Tak mengapa. Kadang temanku yang lain juga lupa,” Brendon tersenyum. “Mendengar orang berbicara formal padaku ketika suasananya informal membuatku aneh sekali. Ah, ya, omong-omong, dibilang wajar Papa bertindak begitu, menurutku tidak juga. Papa seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri. Mengorbankan banyak hal—termasuk diri sendiri dan keluarganya—untuk mengurus kerajaan.”

“Tapi ayahku juga begitu,” sanggah Kenny. “Ayah pun jarang meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga karena ia sibuk bekerja. Keluargaku bukan keluarga yang berkecukupan. Kalau Ayah tidak bekerja serajin itu, aku mungkin tidak bisa ikut sekolah. Beberapa orang punya kewajiban yang kalau ditinggalkan bisa merugikan orang lain.”

Kalimat terakhirnya menyengat Brendon seperti listrik.

“Itu ayahku,” Kenny menambahkan. “Apalagi papamu. Yang Mulia seorang raja. Jika beliau lalai, yang bisa menderita bukan hanya keluarganya, tetapi juga rakyat.”

“Tetap tidak membenarkan sifatnya,” sahut Brendon kesal setelah beberapa saat terdiam. “Setidaknya ayahmu tetap hangat dan penyayang di waktu luangnya bersama keluarga. Papa tidak begitu. Kalaupun dia punya waktu untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga, sikapnya dingin sekali. Tidak pernah mengapresiasiku. Tidak pernah apalah. Yang dia pedulikan dengan sangat itu cuma Pops saja.”

“Pops?” tanya Kenny spontan.

“Pops,” jawab Brendon. “Kautahu. Asanamita—pendamping raja. Pete Wentz. Ayahku yang satu lagi.”

Kenny tampak malu baru mengerti. “O-oh. Maaf. Aku belum pernah dengar seseorang memanggil ayah mereka dengan Pops, jadi... begitu.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Brendon melambai acuh tak acuh. “Ayahku ada dua. Harus punya panggilan yang lain untuk membedakan satu dengan lainnya.”

“Begitu.”

“Yah, begitulah. Sekarang kautahu kenapa aku sering menertawakan orang-orang yang menganggap Papa sempurna. Bah. Omong kosong macam apa.”

“Maksudku, semua yang diceritakan—baik oleh orang langsung atau buku—semuanya selalu mendeskripsikan Yang Mulia sebagai sosok yang agung. Beliau pemimpin negara pertama yang merupakan seorang concifatte—“

“Ya? Bagaimana dengan Raja Agung Gerard dari Ethelader, atau Ratu Hayley dari Nore?”

Kenny mengerjap. “Itu berbeda. Ethelader dan Nore cuma eksis dalam dongeng.”

Brendon cemberut. “Kita tidak tahu. Ada banyak pendapat yang menyatakan kalau Ethelader dan Nore bisa saja _pernah_ ada.”

“Maksudku, kalaupun memang dua kerajaan itu nyata, belum ada bukti kuat untuk mendukungnya.” Kenny menatap Brendon lama. “Mereka pasti telah lenyap lama sekali sampai susah diteliti. Jadi, uh, wajar untuk menganggap Maharaja Patrick sebagai concifatte pertama yang memerintah suatu wilayah.”

Brendon menggerutu, tapi tidak mendebat Kenny lagi. Ia tahu keyakinannya pada eksistensi Ethelader sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Kenny geming. Hening menyelimuti keduanya untuk beberapa lama. “Bahkan dalam sajak-sajak Tuan Peter pun Maharaja Patrick digambarkan sedemikian sempurna. Susah dipercaya yang menulisnya memang Tuan Peter, puisi cinta seromantis itu, mengingat rumor yang dulu menyebar luas sampai ke pedalaman sekalipun itu isinya tidak enak. Orang-orang sudah lebih dulu percaya Tuan Peter tidak tulus mencintai Yang Mulia.”

Brendon mengernyit. “Rumor apa?”

“Ru—“ kalimatnya terputus mendadak. Wajah Kenny berubah pucat pasi, matanya melebar, seolah menyadari sesuatu yang menakutkan. “Astaga, Pangeran tentu saja tidak tahu!” bisiknya takut, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Ia menghadap Brendon seperti seseorang yang memohon pengampunan pada Papa. “Maafkan saya, tolong lupakan saja yang barusan—itu cuma rumor, ya ya ya, _cuma rumor saja_ tolong dilupakan saya mohon maaf sekali—“

“Kenny,” potong Brendon. Suaranya diubah serius, sengaja supaya yang dipanggil langsung bungkam. Berhasil. Kenny berhenti mengoceh tidak jelas. “Rumor apa yang kaumaksud ini?”

“Itu... cuma rumor saja...”

“Dan rumor itu menyebutkan bahwa...?”

“Pangeran tidak perlu tahu,” ucapannya lebih seperti gumaman. Kenny tidak berani menatap Brendon. “Rumor itu tidak.. rumor itu tidak penting...”

“Apa isinya?”

“Itu—“

“Kenny. Serius. Aku mendesakmu untuk memberitahuku isinya,” perintah Brendon tajam. “Dan jangan gunakan bahasa formal. Ini bukan laporan resmi.”

Melawan perintah pangeran adalah perbuatan yang bisa dijatuhi hukuman, sama seperti membangkang pada raja. Itu aturan lama. Rakyat biasa seperti Kenny tidak punya kesempatan untuk kabur. Brendon tahu, dan ia sebenarnya tidak mau menggunakan celah ini, tetapi ia juga butuh mengetahui apa sebenarnya rumor ini—dan kenapa Kenny sampai ketakutan begitu ketika ditanyai.

[cue Kenny cerita soal Patrick yang ilang ingatan]

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“Aku ingin mendaftar jadi prajurit kerajaan suatu hari nanti. Ayah selalu bilang sebaik-baiknya orang adalah mereka yang bisa berguna untuk negara. Karena aku bukan dari darah biru, sehingga mustahil bagiku mengabdikan diri dengan menjadi raja, hal terdekat yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengabdikan diri pada negara adalah menjadi prajurit.”

Brendon mengernyit. Ia kurang suka mendengarnya. “Mengabdikan diri pada negara sebagai raja sebenarnya tidak sekeren itu.”

Kenny terbelalak. “Tapi—“

“Bagaimanapun, mendaftarlah. Akan kupastikan kau diterima sebagai prajurit.”

Ketidaksetujuan Kenny pudar diganti keterkejutan. “Pangeran tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu untuk saya!”

“Astaga, Kenny, kan sudah kubilang jangan berbicara formal begitu. Ini bukan semata-mata bentuk terima kasihku. Aku bisa melihat potensimu—kaupunya dasar yang cukup kuat bagi seorang prajurit. Cinta tanah air, rela berkorban, blah blah blah. Sifatmu itu mengingatkanku dengan Paman Gabe.”

“Hah—Gabe Saporta? Panglima perang kerajaan?” Kenny ternganga sedikit. “Mana mungkin. Aku kan cuma bocah kampung. Beliau orang hebat!”

“Paman Travie juga asalnya dari kampung, kok. Keluarganya bukan dari status tinggi semacam bangsawan atau apa. Sekarang lihatlah dia, sudah jadi panglima yang disegani.”

“Itu... beda. Beda cerita.”

“Beda bagaimana? Kau dan Paman Gabe punya banyak kesamaan. Bukan mustahil bagimu untuk jadi prajurit yang hebat juga. Fisikmu juga sudah kuat. Cukup lah untuk melewati tes masuk ketahanan tubuh nanti.”

“Pangeran Brendon—“

“Kau akan jadi prajurit yang hebat, Kenny. Aku bisa melihatnya.”

Kenny terdiam cukup lama. Kepalanya menunduk. Ketika ia akhirnya berbicara lagi, Brendon terkejut mendengar suaranya sedikit bergetar.

“Terima kasih, Brendon.”

  
  


Brendon berpikir, alangkah tidak adilnya dunia yang ia tempati.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


[ sajak pete tentang patrick ]

_tolong,  
mimpikan aku sesuatu yang lebih baik dari aku dan kamu_

_karena aku mencintaimu terus dan terus di setiap harinya  
hari ini lebih besar dari kemarin  
dan jauh lebih sedikit dibanding esok._

Brendon menutup buku. Rumor yang diceritakan Kenny terngiang kembali, dan membaca puisi Pops ini membuatnya merasa—entahlah, sesuatu di antara muak dan mual.

Kebanyakan, Brendon merasa kasihan pada Papa. Pada saudara-saudaranya. Pada dirinya sendiri.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Mata pedang Papa berkilat penuh bahaya di tenggorokannya. Menekan. Merasakan denyut di balik kulit.

Brendon merasa seperti mangsa di bawah tatapan Papa yang lekat, menghakimi, mengikuti. Fokus pada setiap pergerakan kecil yang ia buat. Napas Papa sedikit lebih cepat—alangkah tidak adil! Padahal Brendon sudah ngos-ngosan seperti dikejar seribu maut, tetapi Papa masih bernapas begitu stabil! Papa! Dengan peluh di sudut pelipis bagaikan kristal, rambut basah dari pertarungan, mata biru yang seolah berpendar di bawah sinar mentari dan kulit pucat bersemburat merah, Papa sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti lelaki lain yang hendak menginjak usia kepala empat. Ia nampak muda, elok, seperti apel ranum yang tidak pernah busuk. Brendon yang masih 16 jadi seperti cacing tanah dibandingkan pesona Papa, dengan keindahan berbahaya yang tidak pernah mengikuti jalannya usia. Brendon yang masih muda sudah seperti kelinci empuk; siap dimangsa ular yang tidak pernah lelah sekalipun sudah senja.

Alangkah tidak adil!

“Brendon,” ucap Papa, dan suaranya sebening air putih yang menyegarkan. Ada badai tersembunyi di dalam sana, bagaimanapun. Brendon khawatir. Nada itu tidak pernah menuntun pada kesenangan. Dan setelah semua yang Papa ujar tadi? Brendon punya alasan **kuat** untuk khawatir.

Papa menatapnya lama. Sudut matanya berkerut. Alisnya berkerut. Bibirnya berkerut. Brendon berharap ia bisa ikut kerut.

“Kemampuanmu buruk sekali,” Papa menghela napas kecewa. Pedangnya turun, mata tumpul menyentuh tanah, kilatannya kelihatan seperti dendam pada Brendon. “Apa kau bahkan _berusaha_? Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan jauh lebih baik daripada tadi. Kau melakukannya jauh lebih baik sebelum ini. Kau harusnya lebih serius lagi untuk mencoba mengalahkanku. Bukannya main-main seperti itu.”

Brendon mencelos mendengarnya.

Lebih serius lagi? Tapi... tapi Brendon sudah serius! Ia sudah mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Sudah memusatkan segenap tenaga dan pikiran untuk sekadar bisa mengimbangi Papa, sebab mari kita jujur saja—Papa salah satu petarung terbaik seantero Acreotia, mustahil bagi Brendon untuk bisa mengalahkannya. Pops saja jarang bisa! Kenapa Papa mengharapkan Brendon bisa melakukan sesuatu yang memang bukan kapasitasnya?

Kemampuanmu buruk sekali. Kau harusnya lebih serius lagi untuk mencoba mengalahkanku. Bukannya main-main seperti itu.

Mendadak amarahnya naik. Berputar dalam perut, membuat mual. Mendidih dalam dada dan membakarnya dari dalam.

_Alangkah tidak adil!_

“Omong kosong!” sahut Brendon. Keras. Papa berjengit terkejut kala pedang Brendon yang dibanting berdentang nyaring menghantam tanah. “Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku! Aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin! Kenapa Papa tidak pernah puas, sih?!” Nadanya tinggi menantang.

Papa terbelalak. “Jaga sopan santunm—“

“Berhentilah menceramahiku!” Brendon melotot dengan alis berkerut kecewa. Nadanya tinggi membentak, berteriak, lupa diri dengan sekitar yang tidak lagi bersorak-sorak. “Apa ini, 'kau harus lebih serius dan tidak main-main'? Apa-apaan? Usaha terbaikku masih kurang?!”

Sekelilingnya hening total. Prajurit-prajurit berhenti berceloteh santai pada satu sama lain, mata mereka tertuju pada sang raja yang terdiam diteriaki putranya. Tyler menggigit bibir gelisah. Dallon terus beralih titik tumpu, kaki kanan ke kaki kiri ke kaki kanan ke kaki kiri, gatal ingin berbuat sesuatu—tapi berbuat _apa_ , tepatnya, ia tidak tahu. Pops terlalu syok. Tubuhnya kaku dan hanya bisa mematung tanpa benar-benar sadar dengan keadaan.

Papa diam, menatapnya dengan mata yang lebar diisi keterkejutan dan rasa sakit. Wajahnya merah padam.

Brendon terlalu marah untuk berhenti. “Maaf saja kalau saya tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi Anda, _Yang Mulia_ ,” emfasisnya pada dua kata terakhir dipenuhi racun, berbisa, mengejek dalam cara yang sama gigitan ular membuat panas-dingin. “Tidak semua orang terlahir sempurna sepertimu. Beberapa harus mencoba begitu keras untuk melakukan apa yang bisa kaulakukan dengan alami, dan tebak apa yang menyedihkan? Usaha terbaik mereka masih tidak bisa mencapai standar terendahmu!”

Kalimat itu mengoyak, Brendon pikir, menyaksikan Papa menarik napas tajam seolah ada pisau yang merobek tenggorokannya. Mata Papa memandangnya keras dalam cara yang sama sebuah kastil runtuh tanpa melemahkan diri.

Brendon muak melihatnya.

“Aku bukan Papa. _Kami_ bukan Papa. Berhentilah menggantung seseorang pada standar yang sama sepertimu,” desis Brendon dingin. “Orangtua macam apa yang menuntut anak-anaknya menjadi anak-anak terbaik ketika mereka saja bukan orangtua yang baik?”

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“Kalau begitu PERGILAH! Aku tidak akan menerimamu di istana, lebih-lebih membiarkan Patrick atau Dallon dan Tyler melihat wajahmu lagi sampai kau bisa belajar menghargai keluargamu sendiri!”

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“Kau,” kata Ryan dingin. Ucapannya dijeda lama. Matanya berkilat tidak peduli, memandang Brendon seperti elang terbang mengawasi babi. “Bahkan tidak mencoba sama sekali.”

Brendon tersinggung. Ucapan Ryan memicu ingatan buruknya tentang Papa dan approvement yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan. “Kau mencoba membuatku jengkel?”

“Aku mencoba membuatmu berusaha, Brendon Boyd Urie.” Ryan memutar mata. Ia kelihatan jengah sekali—yang mana tidak masuk akal, karena kalau ada yang harusnya jengah, itu adalah Brendon.

“Kau cuma mau mengolokku seperti yang Papa lakukan,” tuduh Brendon.

“Apa? Kau bercanda? Astaga.” Ryan menghela napas. “Dengar, aku bisa melihat potensi seseorang, dan yang tadi itu?” gelengnya. “Itu bukan kemampuan terbaikmu.”

“ _Maaf_?”

“Mungkin Papamu benar,” ujar Ryan, berpikir. “Kau memang tidak berusaha sekeras itu.”

“Oh? Sekarang kau setuju dengannya?” dengkus Brendon.

“Maksudku, bahkan kalau kau tadi melakukannya dengan serius, kau tidak mengerahkan kemampuan terbaikmu.“

“Aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin, Ryan,” Brendon berkata kesal. “Tapi aku punya batasku!”

Ryan memiringkan kepala. “Barangkali di situlah kesalahanmu. Kau membatasi potensimu sendiri dengan segala pikiran-pikiran begitu. Kau sebenarnya mampu melakukan hal-hal yang lebih, tapi karena kau sudah telanjur berpikir, 'ah, ini batasku,' kau jadi malas dan malah menghalangi dirimu untuk mencapai kemampuan maksimalmu.”

Brendon melotot. “Omong kosong macam apa in—“

“Brendon,” potong Ryan. Intonasinya yang berubah begitu serius menghentikan Brendon, dan ketika ia menengadah, tengkuknya sedikit merinding karena Ryan tengah menatapnya dengan sangat intens. “Aku adalah Pangeran George Ryan Ross dari Ethelader yang Kudus, putra kedua dari Raja Agung Gerard Way. Ayahku penguasa enam daratan dan lima samudra. Aku dibesarkan di tengah perang, telah melihat runtuhnya tanah airku hingga kejayaannya digantikan Acreotia yang sekarang kita tahu. Aku telah hidup _jauh_ lebih lama darimu, keluargamu, rakyatmu, bahkan kerajaanmu, dan kau harusnya percaya ketika aku mengatakan aku _tahu_ kau tidak mengeluarkan upaya terbaikmu.”

Ucapan Ryan terdengar begitu berwibawa, menusuk, membawa efek sama seperti angin malam menggigit tulang. Ia tidak lagi terdengar seperti remaja 17 tahun—sekalipun suaranya tidak berubah, Ryan punya sesuatu dalam ucapannya yang menegaskan usia aslinya. Tua, lebih tua bahkan dari Acreotia ini, menyimpan aura tersendiri yang begitu memerangkap. Menjebak. Menghipnotis. Memaksa untuk memusatkan atensi pada dirinya seorang.

Brendon terpana. Matanya tidak kuasa berpaling dari Ryan.

“Aku tahu bakat ketika aku melihatnya,” sambung Ryan, kini menyeringai—Brendon tak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memerhatikan bagaimana bibir Ryan tertarik miring ke satu sisi, sudut bibirnya mengejang, memekarkan senyum yang angkuh tapi juga menawan. Laksana merak sebelum menyerang. “Dan kau, Brendon, bisa menjadi petarung yang _mengerikan_ seandainya kau mau melampaui batasan-batasan yang kauciptakan sendiri.”

“Oh, wow,” sahut Brendon setengah sadar. Fokusnya pasang-surut di antara Ryan yang nampak tampan dan ucapannya yang menampar. “Sebegitunya kau pamer?” Ia tidak benar-benar sadar akan apa yang ia katakan sampai suara Ryan tertawa membangunkannya dari ketersimaan bodohnya.

“Kalau kau anggap begitu, ya sudah.” Seringai Ryan tambah lebar dibarengi kekeh geli dan tertarik, matanya berkilat nakal. “Sekarang angkat pantat malasmu itu. Aku mau lihat seberapa hebat dirimu sebenarnya.”

Mengukir senyum di wajah yang merah, Brendon bangkit, berdiri tegak pada dua kakinya sembari menatap Ryan tepat di mata. “Baiklah, _Yang Mulia_.”

“Heh?” alis Ryan naik satu. Jelas tertarik pada Brendon yang mendadak semangat lagi. “Sekarang berani mengejek, ya?”

Brendon tidak lagi menjawab, hanya mengangkat pedangnya dengan senyum menantang di wajah. Ryan menyambut. Pedangnya lantas menebas tanpa aba-aba, hendak menyabet sisi kiri Brendon, tapi gagal sebab Brendon lebih dulu berkelit menghindar.

Kali ini, Brendon menikmati pertarungannya.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“Papamu punya ketakutan besar akan kegagalan. Kau yang membentaknya begitu—dengan jelas menunjukkan semua kesalahannya sebagai orang tua, _di depan banyak orang_ —itu memicu banyak hal yang berusaha ia kubur dalam sudut tergelap benaknya. Perbuatanmu itu memberi nyawa segar pada teror internal yang sudah lama menghantuinya.”

Brendon bungkam, gemetar. Ryan mengucapkannya selembut belaian sayang di rambutnya, tetapi kata-kata membawa kekuatan yang berbeda. Mereka punya tujuannya sendiri. Mau selembut apapun Ryan menyampaikannya, kata-kata itu memang dimaksudkan untuk menampar Brendon supaya punya sedikit kepekaan.

“Sebagai seorang maharaja, Patrick dituntut untuk selalu sempurna. Dari seruan rakyat hingga sajak suaminya—papamu digambarkan sempurna. Mereka _mau_ Patrick sempurna. Patrick tidak punya pilihan selain menjadi apa yang selalu orang pikirkan tentangnya, sebab sebagai manusia istimewa yang dipuja massa, Patrick sudah bukan lagi milik dirinya sendiri. Ia milik semua orang, dalam satu cara, kalau kau mengerti maksudku.” Ryan berhenti sebentar, menatap Brendon dalam dan penuh makna. “Patrick sangat sayang pada keluarganya. Ia sayang pada _mu_. Hidupnya diabdikan untuk kerajaan karena memang itu takdirnya sejak awal penciptaan, tapi hatinya didedikasikan pada Pete, kau, kalian, keluargamu. Patrick menyayangimu karena mau. Bukan harus.”

Rasa bersalah membola di tenggorokan Brendon. Ia sulit bernapas. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada Papa yang masih remaja, hancur di medan perang bersama kematian ayahnya. Papa yang manusia. Papa yang kebingungan, sedih, takut. Kecewa.

Ryan melanjutkan. “Kau akan mengira karena Patrick menyayangi keluarganya sebagai pilihan dan bukannya kewajiban, ia akan bersikap lebih manusiawi dibanding terus berpura-pura menjadi dewa. Mungkin itu benar. Ia bisa jadi lebih 'lepas' dari topeng sehari-harinya. Tetapi dia masih seorang raja, dan anak-anaknya adalah pangeran, calon-calon raja. Kebutuhannya untuk menjadi sempurna memaksanya untuk menjadikan kalian sempurna juga, versi terbaik yang bisa kalian capai, lantaran di titik ini Patrick sudah dikenal sempurna dan penerus yang tidak sempurna jelas tidak akan dihargai sebagaimana rakyat menghargai dirinya sekarang.”

Itu masuk akal. Itu _sangat_ masuk akal. Brendon tidak mengerti kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

“Lalu kau meneriakinya. Mengecilkannya. Patrick yang biasa agung harus malu direndahkan anak tersayangnya sendiri. Dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sudah lebih dulu overwhelmed oleh rasa panik dari ketakutan terbesarnya yang mewujud nyata. Patrick telah terlalu lama disebut sempurna hingga ia sendiri ikut tertipu, dan ketika kau menyadarkannya—dengan cara yang tidak sopan begitu, papamu panik hebat. Takut mengecewakan semua orang. Takut mereka berpaling darinya karena ia tidak mampu memenuhi ekspektasi mereka. Kautahu kan, beberapa veteran bisa mendadak panik kalau sesuatu mengingatkan mereka dengan perang?” Brendon menunduk, mengudarakan sebuah _yeah_ lemah. Ryan tersenyum kecil. “Patrick juga sama. Ia tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar kalau ketakutannya sudah dipicu begitu.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sedetil itu?” tanya Brendon. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang pecah.

Senyuman Ryan berubah sedih. Ia menatap bahu Brendon, tetapi Brendon tahu terawangnya ada dalam masa yang berbeda. “Karena,” katanya, dan Brendon sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Ryan juga pecah di ujung kata. “Pai juga begitu. Pai lebih baik dalam menerima kegagalan daripada papamu, kupikir, tapi itu karena Dad senantiasa mengingatkannya kalau ia juga manusia. Bahkan dalam sajaknya pun Dad tidak pernah lupa memanusiakan Pai. Menjabarkan kekurangannya, menjelaskan kesalahannya, mencintai semua sisi yang membuatnya sebagai _manusia_ sembari terus mendukungnya menjadi lebih baik. Sementara Pete—Pops, apapun kau memanggilnya—dia selalu mendeskripsikan Patrick sebagai sempurna, bukan? Tidak heran Patrick terbiasa bermain dewa. Cinta yang dahsyat seringkali bisa memengaruhi siapa dirimu.”

Lalu Brendon teringat dengan Pops. Pops yang mengirim puisi kemarahan pada Papa untuk jatuh cinta pada orang selain dirinya, Pops yang akan menggulingkan Papa seandainya Polzerque tidak mengintervensi. Pops yang mengusirnya.

Pops, yang masih berani menggelendoti Papa manja setelah semua yang ia lakukan.

“Aku masih belum mengubah pendapatku bahwa Pops tidak pantas mendapatkan Papa,” ujar Brendon. “Dia harusnya tidak usah menikahi Papa kalau dia bahkan tidak _mencintai_ Papa.”

Ryan frowned. “Apa maksudmu? Pete jelas mencintai Patrick.”

“Pops hampir melancarkan **kudeta** untuk merebut takhta Papa!” seru Brendon frustrasi. “Satu-satunya alasan dia tidak jadi melakukannya adalah karena Polzerque sendiri ikut campur dalam masalah ini! _Polzerque_! Kalau Polzerque tidak turun tangan—yah, siapa yang tahu dengan nasib Papa sekarang?” Ia tertawa keras, pahit, campur-aduk antara satu emosi dengan lainnya.

“Dia baru merencanakannya.”

“Fakta kalau dia bisa berencana menggulingkan _suami tercinta_ nya sendiri dari takhta sudah menjijikkan! Apa itu dimaksudkan untuk membuatku merasa nyaman? Oh, tidak apa-apa. Pops baru merencanakannya saja, kok. Belum dilakukan.” Brendon menatap Ryan marah. “Begini saja. Kalau kau seorang raja—raja yang hebat dan agung, seperti papaku atau paimu—dan aku adalah suamimu, memangnya bagaimana perasaanmu begitu tahu aku punya niat menjatuhkanmu dari kuasa? Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau tahu _orang yang paling kausayang_ sudah akan menyingkirkanmu demi mengambil alih posisimu jika seorang _dewa_ tidak ikut campur? Hah?”

Itu membuat Ryan tidak langsung menyahut. Ia diam, memerhatikan Brendon dengan ekspresi yang susah dibaca, sebelum akhirnya berbicara. “Aku tidak bermaksud membela, tapi kupikir Pete tidak berpura-pura mencintai Patrick.” Ryan tidak mengatakan pikirannya akan bagaimana ia sedikit tersanjung Brendon baru saja membandingkan mereka berdua dengan Pete dan Patrick, atau mungkin Dad dan Pai.

“Kau bercanda?”

“Aku tidak mengatakan ini tanpa alasan,” timpal Ryan cepat. “Pete punya masa kecil yang... bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini... uh. Yah. Begitulah.” Ia berdeham. “Apa kau melihat masa lalu Pete juga? Atau Patrick saja?”

Brendon mendengkus. “Untuk suatu alasan—dan kalau alasan itu bukannya _Papa benar-benar mencintai Pops sebegitu hebat_ maka aku tidak tahu lagi—Pops selalu ada dalam setiap masa lalu Papa yang kusaksikan. Jadi, yah. Sudah.”

“Tidak. Maksudku, kau sudah lihat alasan Pete selalu ada dalam seluruh hidup Patrick?” Ketika Brendon hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, Ryan melanjutkan. “Kau sudah lihat Pete di hari kelahiran Patrick?”

Kening Brendon berkerut. “Apa? Tidak. Kenapa?”

“Bagaimana dengan Pete ketika ia mendengar kabar Patrick jatuh cinta pada Putri Greta?”

“Hah?” Brendon mengernyit hingga matanya sipit. “Siapa Putri Greta yang kaumaksud ini?”

“Oh, astaga,” decak Ryan. “Apa kau bahkan melihat satu saja masa lalu Pete?”

Brendon menggeleng, angkat bahu acuh tak acuh, mata terpejam sesaat.

Ryan mendesah. “Yah. Pantas. Aku tidak bisa mengubah perspektifmu kalau begitu.”

“Apa? Apa maksudnya?”

“Itu hari besar,” Ryan mengabaikan Brendon, berpaling. Ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri. “Burung-burung sibuk membawakanku kabar. Ramai sekali. Burung yang sering bertengger di depan rumah Pete satu-satunya yang memberitakan ketidakhadiran. Sepertinya ada sihir yang bisa membiarkanku mentransfer ingatan... ah, tapi percuma. Aku tidak benar-benar hadir di acaranya, bagaimanapun. Cuma dengar kabar saja.” Lalu mengedik, menoleh untuk menatap Brendon di mata. “Ya sudahlah. Tidak bisa diapa-apakan. Mungkin kita harus menunggu waktu.”

“Apa, sih, maksudmu?” protes Brendon. “Kautahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui tentang Pops?”

“Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu.” Ryan membalas datar. “Mungkin kamu harus menunggu batu itu membawamu lagi. Batunya punya pikiran sendiri—atau sesuatu semacam itu. Dia akan tahu waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya padamu.”

“Kenapa tidak kau saja yang langsung menunjukkannya padaku sekarang?”

“Kalau yang kaumaksud adalah soal sihir yang tadi kugumamkan, yah, tidak bisa. Sihir itu cuma bekerja untuk membagi ingatan. Semua yang kuingat adalah ucapan. Aku tidak melihatnya langsung."

“Kau masih bisa menceritakannya ulang,” Brendon melipat tangan di depan dada.

“Tidak bisa.”

“Kenapa tidak?”

“Reaksimu akan berbeda. Kamu tetap tidak akan mengerti Pete jika hanya mendengar ceritaku—kamu itu perlu melihatnya langsung,” Ryan tersenyum tipis. “Bukannya aku kukuh membela Pete atau bagaimana, aku sebenarnya cuma mau kamu benar-benar memahami kedua orangtuamu sebelum membenci mereka begitu. Percayalah, menyaksikan langsung hidup Pete adalah jalan terbaik.”

Brendon mendengkus sinis. Ia menatap tajam Ryan. “Oh? Dan kenapa kau peduli sekali untuk mengubah cara pandangku?”

Ryan geming. Ia menatap Brendon, sekali lagi ekspresinya berubah tak terbaca, sebelum ia menghela napas panjang.

“Karena,” ucap Ryan. “Aku pernah mengalami ini juga, Brendon. Keegoisanku adalah keruntuhanku. Jangan biarkan hal yang sama menggerogotimu juga hingga akhirnya semua sudah terlalu terlambat.”

Brendon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Ryan pergi dari sana, meninggalkannya sendiri.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“Ramalan?!” seru Brendon. “Apa lagi ini? Kenapa banyak sekali yang tidak kuketahui tentang kerajaanku sendiri—tentang _keluargaku_ sendiri?!”

Ryan angkat bahu. “Kalau kau sedikit lebih perhatian pada mentor-mentormu, kau pasti tahu lebih banyak daripada apa yang warga ketahui tentang kerajaan dan keluargamu.” Ia diam sebentar, abai pada Brendon yang memaki-maki di bawah napasnya. “Meskipun aku tidak yakin kau bakal tahu soal ini. Tidak peduli serajin dan sepandai apa—tidak, tidak. Ramalan ini memang diperuntukkan untuk didengar oleh pihak tertentu saja.”

“Serius, Ross,” Brendon menyeringai kecil di tengah rasa frustrasinya, melihat wajah Ryan berkerut tidak suka dipanggil begitu. “Ramalan apa yang kausebut-sebut ini?”

“Jangan memanggilku Ross, _Urie_.” Ryan tahu Brendon sama tidak sukanya dipanggil menggunakan nama belakang begitu. Aneh. Suatu pengingat bahwa keluarga mereka tidak benar-benar utuh; orang tua mereka tidak ada yang mengambil nama belakang pasangannya, dan anak-anaknya (mereka) juga tidak ada yang mewarisi nama belakang yang sama.

  
  


“Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu ramalannya,” kata Ryan. “Tapi inilah yang perlu kauketahui; bahwa nasib Acreotia dan nasibku—keduanya bergantung padamu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Istilah-istilah dalam AU ini yang saya asal buat sendiri:
> 
>  **Asanamita** merupakan padanan Prince Consort. Ia semacam gelar bagi laki-laki yang posisinya mirip seperti permaisuri. Biasanya para asanamita punya peran lain, apakah sebagai jendral, atau pujangga, dan sebagainya.  
>  **Concifatte** sebenarnya terinspirasi dari omega laki-laki dan alfa perempuan di Omegaverse, hahaha. Concifatte bisa menghamili dan dihamili, terlepas dari jenis kelamin mereka.  
>  **Polzerque** adalah entitas dewa yang paling dikenal sebagai pencipta dan pelindung para concifatte; selain itu, ia juga dewa ramalan, kemungkinan, keberuntungan, musim, keluarga, dan pelindung kaum difabel. Ia entitas tanpa gender. Rupanya selalu berganti, tetapi biasanya Polzerque muncul sebagai sesosok muda.  
>  **Nullus** merupakan tiga belas makhluk kreasi Polzerque dan Oukos. Mereka diciptakan bersamaan dengan manusia pertama, kalau tidak sedikit lebih lama, dan bertahan bahkan ketika manusia-manusia pertama ini disapu habis oleh para dewa. Mereka ini makhluk yang ada tapi tiada, tiada tapi ada. Tinggalnya di permukaan air, bisa diajak komunikasi, tapi kalau menyelam berusaha menemukan mereka, tidak ada apa-apa seolah mereka cuma pantulan seseorang.


End file.
